Trick or Treat?
by LeiliPattz
Summary: One-shot - Edward Cullen fugiu durante anos de Bella Swan, a irmã do seu melhor amigo, que era o seu pesadelo desde que seu corpo tomou formas e suas atitudes indicavam suas intensões. Bella já estava cansada de ser vista por Edward como apenas uma garotinha e a festa de Halloween era perfeita para mudar isso.
1. Capítulo Único

**TRICK OR TREAT?  
**

******Título:** Trick or Treat? / Doces ou Travessuras?******  
Autora: **Leili Pattz******  
Beta: **Mariana Cardoso******  
Shipper: **Bella/Edward******  
Gênero:** Romance**  
Sinopse:** Edward Cullen fugiu durante anos de Bella Swan, a irmã do seu melhor amigo, que era o seu pesadelo desde que seu corpo tomou formas e suas atitudes indicavam suas intensões. Bella já estava cansada de ser vista por Edward como apenas uma garotinha e a festa de Halloween era perfeita para mudar isso.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a mim, Twilight e os seus personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Bella saiu do elevador para a recepção da agência C&S Publicidade sentindo-se à vontade. Ela não precisava ser anunciada, tendo o irmão como dono desse lugar. Ela percebia os olhos dos homens nela e os sussurros das mulheres, esses que ela ignorava. Sabia que 80% das mulheres que trabalhavam na C&S não gostavam dela, por ser uma garota de 17 anos, que tinha toda a atenção e dedicação do irmão e do seu sócio, Edward Cullen.

_Edward Cullen._ Bella suspirava mentalmente e arrepiava só em pensar no seu nome. Ele estava na vida dos Swan há 10 anos, desde que Bella era uma garotinha de 7 anos com seus dentes de leite. Naquela época, ele já mostrava ao mundo a sua beleza de 15 anos, a pele branca, os olhos verdes, o cabelo bagunçado de uma cor estranha entre loiro e ruivo, algo que sempre fascinou a garota.

Jasper Swan, seu irmão, tinha se tornado amigo de Edward quando os Swan se mudaram para Boston, e desde o começo o garoto se encantou pela garota um tanto mimada, porém doce, que era a irmã do seu melhor amigo, mas não a via de uma maneira diferente além da irmã que ele não tinha. A levava para tomar sorvete, ia nas suas apresentações de balé, brincava com ela independente do que fosse, sempre estava nos seus aniversários. Para Bella ele era o seu herói, o garoto bonito que a fazia dar risadinhas, o primeiro amor de uma menininha.

Mas algo a sempre irritava, quando Edward aparecia com alguma garota, e essas nunca gostavam da Bella. Não que Bella fizesse esforço para ser adorável, ela fazia cara feia, derrubava _sem querer_ algum pote de tinta ou suco nas garotas com seu estilo _desajeitado_, chorava pedindo colo do Edward quando estavam por perto, _exigia _a atenção dele quando percebia que eles iram se beijar, e sempre conseguia com que as garotas fossem desagradáveis com ela na frente do Edward, que cego de amor fraternal pela menina, terminava os seus namoros. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen e Maria. Todas que Bella tirava do seu caminho, ele nunca namorava por mais de um mês.

Apenas uma durou 1 ano e meio. Charlotte, uma das publicitárias que trabalhava na C&S, quando ela e Edward começaram a namorar, Bella já tinha 15 anos, não podia mais fazer cenas de ciúmes. E fora nessa idade que a garota percebeu que seu afeto e admiração pelo agora homem, não era amor de irmãos ou algo parecido. Ela o via como o objetos das suas fantasias, os lábios que ela ansiava por beijar a cada dia que passava, mãos que sonhava em ter percorrendo o seu corpo agora curvilíneo. Seu interior fervia de amor e paixão por ele, e também de ódio e ciúmes sempre que a mulher de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis estava pendurada em seu braço.

Na mesma época Bella começou a namorar James, não por amá-lo, apenas para tentar alguma reação de Edward. E ela conseguia pequenas coisas como alguns olhares tortos, umas caretas, olhos revirando quando o garoto falava algo que não agradava o Cullen, olhar fixo em qualquer outra parte quando as mãos do loiro estavam no corpo dela. Ela nunca conseguiu o que queria, que ele a reivindicasse como dele, a pegasse e dissesse que ninguém poderia tocá-la além das duas mãos, mas nada acontecia e isso a deixava completamente frustrada.

Bella era uma garota que sabia provocar o Edward, com seus minúsculos biquínis importados do Brasil, shorts e saias que deixavam suas longas e lisas pernas a mostra, cabelos longos como ela sabia que ele gostava, os sorrisos travessos, as blusas pequenas, os vestidos decotados que realçavam seus seios de tamanho médio e os sapatos de salto que o faziam engolir em seco. Desde que tinha perdido sua virgindade, ela aproveitava momentos a sós com ele para soltar frases provocantes. Ele nunca a mandou parar, a garota sabia que isso era do agrado dele, mesmo que esse não fizesse nada mais do que ajeitar as calças, passar as mãos nos cabelos e dizer o nome dela em forma de alerta. Algumas vezes ela se aproveitava da _cegueira_ do seu irmão, que não via nada além do que queria ver, sentando-se _inocentemente_ no colo de Edward, friccionando de maneira suave seu bumbum naquilo que ela tanto queria ter dentro de si, o sentia tremer, pigarrear, suspirar baixo, mas nunca a afastava.

Mas a paciência dela estava se esgotando, seu corpo ansiava por ter Edward, por ter o sexo que ela não tinha a mais de um ano desde que tinha terminado seu namoro com James, pois já não tinha Charlotte no seu caminho. A festa de Halloween era a sua cartada final, ela tinha em mente que se não conseguisse nada dessa vez, iria desistir desse romance louco que sua mente insistia em criar e incentivar. Apesar de sempre sorrir, não querer demonstrar tristeza, ela sofria com o que sentia, chorava por horas em algumas noites e imaginava uma e outra vez, como sua vida seria diferente se ela tivesse alguns anos a mais.

Passou pela secretaria de Edward, que não gostava dela, e bateu duas vezes na porta do seu escritório. Ouviu um _entre_ e abriu a porta, encontrando Edward e Jasper na sala, seu irmão estava sentado de costas, enquanto Cullen estava em sua cadeira de frente para ela, lindo e deslumbrante em um terno azul escuro, com um sorriso lindo e os olhos brilhando. Tudo o que ela queria era ir até ele e morder os seus lábios, enrolar as mãos em seus cabelos e montar em suas pernas.

- Boa tarde garotos – ela disse caminhando até o seu irmão e dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Hey irmãzinha – Jasper retribuiu o beijo na irmã. Olhou para o que ela vestia, e segurou a vontade de perguntar onde estava o resto da sua roupa, enquanto ela deixava sua bolsa em cima da mesa e caminhava até o seu amigo.

- Edward – Bella posicionou-se atrás de sua cadeira, envolvendo os braços em torno do seu pescoço, respirando o cheiro masculino que emanava dele, colando seus lábios na bochecha dele, e dando um beijo que a olhos de muitos, inclusive de Jasper, era inocente. Mas para Edward, era muito mais. Ele já sentia seu pulso acelerar, o sentiu desde que a garota entrou na sala, com shorts extremamente curtos e uma blusa que apenas cobria os seus seios, deixando sua barriga lisa e branca à mostra. Apertou as mãos e os braços da garota nele, e virando para dar um beijo na bochecha dela também.**_ (Set da Bella: _**_polyv . re / RuAKPa_**_)_**

- Princesa a que devo a honra da sua visita? – permitiu-se desfrutar da proximidade e do calor da garota.

- Vim para te convidar para a minha festa no sábado – ela apoiou seu queixo no ombro dele, e sorriu podendo sentir ele assim por alguns momentos.

- Oh você e sua festa – Jasper rodou os olhos divertido – Já ouvi muito sobre isso, então vou deixar vocês conversando, porque tenho trabalho para fazer, antes de ir embora passe na minha sala Bella – ele levantou, sorrindo para a irmã que estava animada pela festa que se aproximava. Ela esperou o irmão sair, para fazer o que queria. Roçou levemente a ponta do nariz no pescoço do Edward, e riu afastando-se quando ele enrijeceu.

- Então Edward – Bella afastou alguns papéis da mesa e sentou quase de frente para ele, cruzando suas longas pernas – Vou dar uma festa de Halloween no sábado, e quero você lá.

- É claro que eu vou, princesa – ela adorava quando ele a chamava assim, era o apelido que ele usava a anos. – Mas eu não sei do que devo me fantasiar.

- Hum, eu tenho algumas ideias – sorriu inclinando-se para frente – Podia se fantasiar de policial, com algemas e tudo, depois poderia me prender por ser uma garota má – sussurrou passando a ponta da sua sapatilha por sua coxa coberta pela calça.

- Bella – ele disse firme entrecerrando os olhos, mas não tirou a perna dela de onde estava. Ela apenas riu sem se importar com o tom alerta dele.

- Ou poderia se fantasiar de médico, eu poderia ser sua paciente e você me daria a sua injeção especial – subiu mais o pé, até ele ficar perigosamente perto do volume evidente de Edward.

- Bella – disse novamente, agora segurando na panturrilha dela. Engoliu em seco sentindo a maciez da pele da garota, o arrepio que o percorreu e suas calças ficando mais apertadas.

- Ai _Eddie_ – Edward odiava esse apelido, quando não era dito naquele tom provocante que só Bella sabia fazer – Você nem precisa se fantasiar, sério – piscou seus lindos cílios – eu só quero você lá – seus lábios formaram um biquinho, que fez Edward rir e se segurar para não fazer algo que poderia se arrepender mais tarde.

- Eu vou princesa, com ou sem fantasia, tudo por você – ela sorriu saltando da mesa e o abraçando, pressionando todo o seu corpo no dele. Arrepiou quando as mãos quentes alisaram suas costas, um pouco mais formes do que normalmente. Sorriu maliciosamente para o seu reflexo no vidro atrás dela e afastou-se, dando um outro beijo na bochecha dele – Estou ansiosa para que você veja a minha fantasia – sussurrou, beijando-o novamente.

- Eu também princesa – ele disse, com a voz um pouco mais grossa.

- Agora eu tenho que ir – Bella endireitou-se e pegou sua bolsa. – Tenho que ir no salão de beleza, meu cabelo está horrível.

- O seu cabelo está lindo Bella - ele sorriu - Vou te acompanhar até a sala do Jasper, tenho que ir falar com a Charlotte. - Bella fez uma careta, que não passou despercebida por Edward, mas ele não disse nada, apenas caminhou com ela para fora da sala.

No corredor, cruzaram com Mike Newton, que olhou descaradamente o corpo de Bella, não se importando em ter seu chefe a poucos passos à frente dela. Esse que sentiu uma imensa vontade de dar um soco no olho do garoto e gritar para que ele parasse de olhar para o que não deveria. Edward tinha o impulso de proteger Bella de cafajestes quando estava por perto, mas algo nele lhe dizia que não era somente isso, porém ele preferia ignorar o que _poderia_ ser.

- Bella Swan, você está cada vez mais bonita – Mike sorriu mostrando seus dentes brancos e perfeitos. Bella sentiu vontade de rodar os olhos, mas aproveitou a oportunidade para jogar um pouco com a paciência do Edward.

- Mike, obrigada. Você não está nada mal – Edward rodou os olhos, e bufou impaciente.

- Eu vou descer para tomar um café aqui em frente, quer ir comigo? – ofereceu, e fez com que Cullen quase realizasse sua vontade de soca-lo.

- Oh Mike, desculpe, mas eu tenho compromisso agora à tarde – ela mexeu nos cabelos e piscou para ele – Quem sabe outro dia, agora eu preciso ir.

- É quem sabe em outro momento, foi bom te ver Bella – ele se afastou olhando-a, sonhando em poder por as mãos naquela pele que parecia quente e suave ao toque.

- Foi bom te ver também Mike – Bella sorriu novamente e caminhou até ficar ao lado de Edward, que tinha o rosto avermelhado e os punhos cerrados – Vamos _Eddie –_ sussurrou tocando no braço dele, que relaxou visivelmente.

- Mike é ridículo – murmurou quase para si mesmo. Bella apenas riu apertando o braço de Edward até chegar na sala de Jasper que não estava muito longe.

- Te vejo sábado _Eddie_, não me deixe esperando, chegando depois das 8 da noite para mim está ótimo – ficou na ponta dos pés, enquanto ele se inclinava, beijando novamente a pele da sua bochecha, sem nenhum vestígio de barba.

- Estarei lá princesa, cuide-se – ele beijou a testa dela e se afastou, podendo respirar seu o perfume doce e delicado dela. Colocando seus pensamentos no lugar, optou por subir as escadas até o terraço, ele precisava de ar puro, e tentar acalmar sua ereção que estava quase o matando.

Já Bella despediu-se rapidamente do seu irmão, e saiu da agência com um sorriso gigante nos lábios. Tinha conseguido deixar Edward excitado, com ciúmes e _nervoso_ perto dela, e no sábado iria de uma forma ou de outra terminar a noite do jeito que sempre sonhou. Nua, quente, suada, saciada e sentindo o corpo dele completamente junto ao seu.

~x~

A semana para Bella passou entre ir ao buffet, organizar para que a piscina fosse coberta da forma correta, ver se o DJ tinha todas as musicas que ela queria, convidar quem ainda não tinha sido convidado para a festa, colocar o nome das garotas que ela odiava na lista negra, fazer decoração com suas amigas, experimentar uma e outra vez sua fantasia e pensar em como arrastar Edward para o seu quarto ou acabar no banco do passageiro do seu Volvo.

Já para Edward a semana foi entre contratos de novos anúncios, reuniões para fechar campanhas, apresentar campanha pronta e pensar sobre o que o esperava na noite de sábado. Bella deixava claro o que queria dele desde os 15 anos, e a cada vez que ela o tocava de uma maneira diferente, sussurrava algo provocante ou simplesmente sorria daquela forma diferente, jogando seus longos cabelos para trás expondo o seu pescoço, Edward sentia seu sangue correr todo para seu membro, que quase enlouquecia apenas de estar perto dela.

Namorou com Charlotte por 1 ano e meio, exatamente quando Bella quase do dia pra noite perdeu seu corpo de menina e ganhou seios, bunda, cintura fina, quadril mais largo, pernas grossas e lábios grossos. Ele sabia que sua princesa não gostava da sua namorada, ela nunca gostou de nenhuma, mas sempre terminava com elas, quando maltratavam sua menina, isso era algo que ele não poderia tolerar. Mas Charlotte sempre foi agradável com Bella, mesmo quando essa apenas a olhava com desprezo e virava a cara como se ela não fosse nada importante. Ele entendia que ela sentia ciúmes, afinal mais da metade da sua vida, ela passou o tendo quase todos os dias em casa, brincando com ela, lendo, assistindo filmes, sendo um _quase_ irmão.

Mas quando Bella começou a namorar um garoto chamado James, Edward começou a vê-la de forma diferente, aquele corpo que ela tinha _ganhado_ agora o chamava de uma maneira diferente. Sempre foi protetor com a Bella, mas pela primeira vez que viu o garoto tocá-la e beijá-la, ele sentiu ciúmes. Puro e borbulhante, aquele ciúmes que deixava qualquer um cego, que dava vontade de arrancá-la dele e correr para pelo menos mil quilômetros de distância daquelas mãos _nojentas_ que acariciavam cada parte do corpo dela quanto era possível.

Ele repetia várias vezes em sua mente que era um homem de 23 anos e que não tinha por que ter ciúmes de uma garota de 15, mas o ciúmes não sumia apenas aumentava, chegando a fazê-lo imaginar que era ele no lugar de James, pensando em Bella da maneira que não deveria. O tempo passava, e ele não se sentia bem ao lado de Charlotte, ela sentia sua _distância_, mas tentava reaproxima-lo dela, até que tentar não adiantou mais e eles terminaram. Menos de 2 semanas depois, ele se viu feliz quando Jasper disse que Bella tinha terminado seu namoro com James.

Ela já passava dos seus 16 anos, e talvez aquela seria a sua chance, mas uma voz dentro dele falava que não estava certo. Bella, sua princesa, era a irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo, ele a conheceu quando ela ainda tinha dentes de leite e usava duas tranças, arrastando uma boneca de pano para todo o lado. Durante os meses que se seguiam, ele recebia mais e mais insinuações vindas de Bella, quando ia na sua casa, ou ela na dele junto ao seu irmão, quando saiam em grupo, ou ela os visitava na agência. Algo lhe dizia que o sábado não seria fácil, Bella tinha algo no olhar quando o provocou na terça e ele estava preparado para fazer o que lhe era certo.

~x~

Sábado chegou e Bella estava a mil por hora desde as 9 da manhã. Junto com suas melhores amigas, os namorados delas e alguns de seus amigos, decorou toda a parte de trás da mansão Swan, cada pedaço tinha o clima de Halloween e estava pronto para a melhor festa que Boston iria ter nesse feriado. Só teve tempo de comer um sanduiche rápido e tomar um banho enquanto cabeleireiros e manicures esperavam em um dos quartos vazios da enorme casa para deixar ela, Rosalie, Jéssica, Angela e Jane prontas para a festa. Quase quatro horas depois, elas estavam prontas e no quarto de Bella, o DJ já tinha chegado e estava testando o som com algumas músicas da escolha da Bella.

- Sua fantasia é fantástica Bella – Rosalie elogiou quando terminava de colocar sua fantasia de diabinha, Bella pensava que combinava bem com sua amiga, que tinha cara de anjo, mas era explosiva com o que não lhe agradava, adorava provocar deixando seu namorado, Emmett, maluco.

- Obrigada Rose, a sua é incrível, Emmett vai ter um infarto. Quando todas terminarem vamos todas tirar uma foto no espelho – Bella terminou de passar o batom rosado, arrumando seus cabelos ondulados ao redor dos ombros sorrindo para o seu reflexo.

Logo as meninas terminaram e todas se posicionaram para uma foto, Jéssica estava de Cowgirl, Angela de Escoteira e Jane de Marinheira. Elas sorriram para uma foto, fizeram poses sexy para outra e logo saíram do quarto pois já passava das 7 da noite e vários convidados já tinham chegado. O buffet já funcionava, com diversos serviços entre cachorro quente em pão roxo, bolinhos com abóboras em cima, bebidas de diversas cores, biscoitos no melhor estilo halloween e mini hamburgers. _**(Set das garotas: **polyv . re / SrPa0L**)**_

_**(Nicki Minaj - Starships **__bit . ly / Sde57s__**)**_

- Bella – Alice a chamou, aproximando-se com sua fantasia de gangster. – Você está linda.

- Obrigada, você também, Jasper deve ter pirado quando viu a sua fantasia –a pequena garota de cabelos pretos espetados riu.

- Com certeza, mas eu sei como acalmar o seu irmão – Bella fez uma careta.

- Informação demais. Edward pediu ajuda para a fantasia dele?

- Oh sim, e eu ajudei. Mas será uma surpresa – Alice piscou fazendo Bella bufar de impaciência. – Ele que disse isso certo? Agora eu tenho que ir ficar perto do seu irmão ou ele vai pirar.

- Tudo bem, eu falei para ele aparecer depois das 8, ainda tenho um tempo para andar por ai – Bella afastou-se pegando uma bebida de cor laranja, doce e com um leve toque de álcool. Seu irmão não proibiu bebida, porém não queria que os drinks fossem fortes.

Juntou-se aos seus amigos, dançou Starships com suas amigas, comeu um bolinho e logo Garrett, um dos muitos garotos que tinham interesse por ela, se aproximou. Eles conversaram um pouco, até que uma musica do Matchbox Twenty começou a tocar.

_**(Matchbox Twenty - Put Your Hands Up bit . ly / WZQltp)**_

- Vamos dançar Bella – ele sussurrou perto da sua orelha e ela sorriu assentindo.

Garrett era um garoto lindo, alto com cabelos cor de mel e os olhos cor de avelã. Era um dos mais bonitos da escola, desde que tinha se mudado para Boston, tentava chamar a atenção de Bella, que sempre o tratava como amigo e nada mais. Nunca aceitou ir a um encontro com ele, e agora tê-la linda, sexy e feliz em seus braços era quase tão bom quanto chegar ao paraíso, mas esse momento não iria durar tanto quanto ele queria.

Naquele instante, Edward Cullen chegava na festa, com sua fantasia de soldado do exercito, com uma regata verde, calças camufladas, um cinto de balas estavam em diagonal no seu corpo, e algo semelhante a um boné. Alice tinha dito que ele deveria passar uma espécie de maquiagem preta pelo corpo, mas na ultima hora ele desistiu imaginando que seria um grande problema tirar.

Seus olhos logo procuraram por sua princesa, e no momento que a encontrou não gostou nada do que viu. Braços que não eram os seus a seguravam pela cintura, corpo que não era o seu dançava junto ao dela, mãos que não eram as suas apertavam a pequena garota com vontade. Essa que parecia se divertir, por um momento ele cogitou a hipótese de se virar e ir embora, mas não teve tempo de fazer isso, quando como se algo a chamasse, os olhos castanhos e calorosos focaram nele.

Sorriu satisfeito quando os movimentos dela foram parando, até que ela murmurou algo para o garoto e caminhou em direção a ele com os lábios em um sorriso grande, os cabelos balançando, o quadril indo de um lado para o outro e as pernas cruzando perfeitamente sensuais na frente uma da outra. Edward pode ver sua fantasia por completo, um pequeno vestido que terminava muito acima da metade das suas coxas, orelhas de coelho, luvas, uma corrente pendia do topo do vestido até a base onde um relógio de estilo antigo estava pendurado. **_(Set da Bella e do Edward: _**_polyv . re / PJGtSI_**_)_**

- Eddie – ela gritou, lançando os braços em torno do pescoço dele. As mãos avidas dele apertaram em sua cintura, enquanto ele fechava os olhos respirando seu perfume de garota, ao mesmo tempo que sentia seu corpo de mulher.

- Princesa, você está linda – sussurrou abrindo os olhos e vendo o garoto que estava antes com ela, os olhando fixamente, com os olhos semicerrados. Edward apenas sorriu arrogante para o rapaz que apenas encolheu os ombros e se afastou.

- Obrigada, e você está tão sexy – os dedos da Bella enrolaram nos fios de cabelo dele que escapavam do chapéu, puxando levemente. – Da vontade de te morder todo.

- Bella – ele riu tentando levar o comentário dela como brincadeira, mas isso só fez ela apertar mais seus seios redondos em seu peito e dar um beijo em sua mandíbula.

- Vamos aproveitar a noite Edward, pegue uma bebida, algo para beber e vamos nos divertir – ela se afastou, sorrindo para os olhos verdes que a encaravam com certo brilho.

Rosalie apareceu neste exato instante chamando Bella para tirar uma foto junto com as meninas, antes que todas estivessem se atracando com seus namorados e a maquiagem fosse embora. Edward assentiu para ela ir, e foi buscar uma bebida, minutos depois enquanto tomava daquele liquido verde, de gosto meio amargo e o álcool não tão forte, sentiu uma mão em seu braço. Ao virar, pensando que era sua princesa transformada em coelhinha, viu alguém que não imaginava que estaria nessa festa.

Do outro lado Bella terminava de tirar uma foto com sua cunhada, e olhou para ver se Edward estava se servindo, quase sentindo vontade de ter uma arma para atirar na cabeça da _vadia_ que estava ao seu lado. O que _ela_ estava fazendo aqui? Apertou os lábios virando para o seu irmão e cunhada, que estavam alheios ao seu jeito assassino.

- O que a Charlotte está fazendo na _minha _festa? – perguntou aos dois, a ponto de ter um AVC.

- Eu a convidei, você disse que eu poderia convidar quem eu quisesse – Alice encolheu os ombros inocentemente – Além de Jasper, eu e Edward não tem mais nenhum adulto nessa festa, pensei que alguém conhecido seria bom para o Edward não se sentir perdido.

- Você... – Bella respirou fundo para não brigar com Alice. – Eu não a quero aqui.

- Desculpe Bella, sério. Eu só queria ajudar – Alice a olhava culpada e Bella balançou a cabeça.

- Relaxe Bella – Jasper tentou acalmá-la. – Aproveite sua festa, seus amigos estão se divertindo, siga o exemplo.

_**(Jennifer Lopez - Dance Again**__ – bit . ly / SuphQf__**)**_

A garota apenas assentiu, fazendo seu caminho para onde os seus amigos estavam. Garrett já estava com outra garota, então Bella nem se preocupou em ter que dar qualquer desculpa para ele. James se aproximou dela, com aquele sorriso que um dia ele pensou que ela se derretia.

- Você está espetacular Bella – sussurrou com a boca próxima a sua bochecha. Bella tentou não rodar os olhos de tédio, e pelo canto do olho viu Edward sorrir e a _vadia_ com sua mão no braço dele. Ela queria ter uma faca para arrancar aos mãos de Charlotte, para ela nunca mais tocar em nada que não lhe pertencia.

- Obrigada James – olhou para o ex-namorado. – Quer dançar? – sorriu não precisando ser muito sedutora, e o garoto assentiu, segurando-a pela mão e levando para a pista. Bella viu quando Charlotte segurou no braço de Edward o levando para dançar também. Apertou o queixo, respirando fundo e focando-se na música que tocava.

- Estou feliz que você tenha vindo Edward, Alice me convidou para a festa, fiquei com medo da Bella querer me expulsar daqui a ponta pés – a morena riu, Edward apenas sorriu nervoso, vendo aquele garoto, James, o que tanto lhe perturbou anos atrás, dançando com Bella. – Ela parece estar bem com aquele garoto de novo, James não é?

- Não sei – respondeu cortante, tentando dançar sem encarar tanto Bella. Essa o olhou apertando os olhos e franzindo os lábios, ele encolheu os ombros como se pedindo desculpas e ela virou o rosto colocando as mãos nos ombros de James, que estava fantasiado de Cowboy sem camisa. Edward engoliu o nojo e o ciúmes que sentia, e se concentrou em dançar.

Bella por outro lado, estava a ponto de dar um soco em James, ele esfregava seu peito já suado nela, seus lábios em seu rosto, suas mãos apertavam seu corpo e ela não estava nada feliz com aquilo. Mas preferiu continuar com o que estava fazendo, sabendo que Edward os estava olhando, apertou as mãos nos ombros de James, descendo pros seus braços.

- Estou louco por você Bella – James beijou seu pescoço, e pelo pouco que Bella pode ver, Edward arregalou os olhos. – Sempre fui louco. Estou _duro_ aqui B, tão _duro_ – ela então sentiu a ereção que ele apertava contra seu estômago, percebendo que James estava querendo mais do que ela estava disposta a oferecer.

- Não James – ela o afastou. – Não quero isso com você, só estávamos dançando.

- Oh vamos lá Bella, nós nos dávamos tão bem antes, vamos deixar a coisa rolar hoje – ele voltou a avançar, agora querendo beijá-la.

- Eu disse que não – sua voz soava firme, conseguindo sair dos braços dele. – Não seja um pé no saco, ou eu mando te colocarem para fora da festa – disse antes de se afastar para perto de suas amigas.

Edward os observava, percebendo que algo tinha saído errado, Bella tinha o rosto corado de nervoso e James parecia estar xingando algo ou alguém, enquanto caminhava para pegar bebida e algo para comer. Charlotte não estava alheia ao fato de Edward estar distante, mas agora ela conseguia ver o que o tinha deixado tão longe dela quando namoravam, era Bella. A garota que a deixava a ponto de explodir de ódio, que ela sempre quis colocar no seu devido lugar, mas sabia que as namoradas anteriores do Edward tinham sido _chutadas_ por tratarem mal a _princesa_ dele.

_**(Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together**_ _bit . ly / RuWUzf__**)**_

A música acabou, começando outra muito mais _teen_, fazendo com que Charlotte chamasse Edward para irem ficar com Alice e Jasper. Ele foi, ainda mantendo o olhar atento em Bella e James, caso precisasse interferir em algo. Jasper ofereceu uma cerveja para ele, uma das que ele tinha guardado para os _adultos_. Aceitou tomando dois grandes goles, e vendo quando Bella e suas melhores amigas iam para a pista dançar a música que tocava. Sorriu ao perceber a letra e que Bella e as meninas muitas vezes olhavam para o lado que James estava.

Bella cantava com suas amigas, uma das músicas que tinha escolhido e pedido para o DJ tocar agora. Ela queria de uma vez fazer James entender que entre ele e ela jamais voltaria a existir alguma coisa. Ele pareceu ter entendido, pois deu de ombros com a testa franzida e uma careta no rosto. Ela simplesmente se deixou ir pela música, afastando as sensações ruins.

Ela não poderia simplesmente deixar Charlotte estragar seus planos, então dançou como a _adolescente_ que ainda era, porém com o corpo de mulher que possuía, sendo graciosa e sexy ao mesmo tempo. Sua pele queimava por sentir os olhos esmeralda em si, ela somente sorria, feliz, leve e pronta para colocar o seu plano em prática.

Edward a olhava com um misto de desejo, admiração e felicidade, foi isso que ela viu ao virar para o lado dele, e piscar voltando a dançar com as amigas. Essas que estavam com ela para tudo, e eram as únicas que sabiam sobre os sentimentos que Bella nutria pelo lindo homem, elas a incentivavam a ir até ele, puxá-lo para dançar na próxima musica.

_**(One Direction - Live While We're Young **__bit . ly / Ug4Wuv__**)**_

- Essas meninas realmente estão sendo adolescentes, essa música a minha sobrinha dança pela casa – Charlotte comentou quando distinguiu a banda que cantava a música que estava tocando.

- Elas são jovens, precisam viver o que a vida tem de bom – Alice disse sorrindo para o namorado e beijando-o. – Vamos esperar outra música e ir dançar. Estou cansada de ficar sentada.

- Tudo bem – ele concordou dando-lhe outro beijo.

Edward não disse nada, apenas sorriu quando Bella se aproximava de onde eles estavam com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

- Dança comigo _Eddie_? – pediu colocando sua melhor postura de menina pidona e que ele jamais poderia negar algo.

- Claro princesa – ficou de pé e Bella sorriu triunfante para Charlotte que a olhava com o mesmo ódio que a garota a olhava antes. Ela não poderia acreditar que Edward, um homem de 25 anos, iria se prestar ao papel ridículo de dançar uma música de uma banda adolescente. Mas ele o fez, e feliz.

- Se solta Edward, pule, seja jovem – Bella disse por cima da música – _Essa noite vamos entrar em ação, enquanto somos jovens._ – ela cantou segurando as mãos dele nas dela.

Ele estava admirado, pela alegria, juventude, energia, paixão, tudo o que emanava da Bella. Deixou-se levar por ela e por sua energia, pulava como se tivesse a idade daqueles garotos, e o faria sempre que fosse para aquele sorriso estar no rosto da _sua_ princesa.

- _Você e eu, estamos prestes a criar lembranças desta noite_ – Bella cantou olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. – _Quero viver enquanto somos jovens, queremos viver enquanto somos jovens._

Um desejo estranho tomou conta dele, o desejo de beijá-la na frente de todos, mas assim que pensou nisso, seu lado racional o fez ver que não era uma boa ideia. Não imaginava que tipo de reação Jasper poderia ter ao ver sua irmãzinha beijando seu melhor amigo. Então permitiu-se beijar sua testa lenta e demoradamente, sentindo o gosto da sua pele com a fina camada de suor que a cobria.

A música chegava ao fim, mas Bella não o deixaria escapar para as garras da vadia da Charlotte, apertou-se nele reconhecendo a música que começava. Era algo que poderia dançar com o corpo bem próximo ao dele, apesar das batidas, sentir seu perfume, seu coração batendo e seus braços em torno dela.

_**(Rihanna – Diamonds**__ bit . ly / TmiSC4__**)**_

Bella levantou os braços, envolvendo em torno do pescoço dele, seus saltos permitindo que ele não precisasse se inclinar tanto para que ela pudesse ter seus lábios perto do seu rosto. Edward apertou suas mãos na cintura dela, moldando o corpo pequeno no seu, suspirando feliz por tê-la _toda_ para si. Ela dedicou-se a dançar e cantar a música para ele.

- _Quando você me abraça, eu estou viva nós somos como diamantes no céu. Eu sabia que nos tornaríamos um há muito tempo_.

Ele arrepiou com sensações novas que o dominaram, de uma certa forma a música _parecia_ ser para os dois. Já não sabia o que fazer com essa garota, com seu desejo de tê-la, com a vontade de morder seus lábios rosados, de enterrar as mãos em suas pernas cremosas e seu rosto entre elas para provar da sua essência natural.

- _Então brilhe, hoje à noite, você e eu nós somos belos como diamantes do céu. Olho no olho, tão vivos nós somos belos como diamantes do céu_ – ela continuou agora apertando as mãos na sua nuca e seu corpo ainda mais no dele. – _Sinta o calor, nós nunca morreremos nós somos como diamantes no céu._

Eles estavam em algo muito _maior _agora, algo que as pessoas ao seu redor não poderiam ver e nem sentir. Sem dizer nada Bella se afastou dele caminhando em direção a casa, entrando no local que estava proibido para todos os convidados. Respirava forte, suava, tinha o coração na boca, sentia que a qualquer momento seu corpo iria queimar em chamas grandes de paixão, desejo e excitação.

Subiu as escadas sentando na metade delas, e segundos depois passos ecoaram pela casa, que mesmo com a música lá fora ela conseguia ouvir. Edward apareceu no pé da escada, na mesma situação que ela, _queimando_.

- Princesa – ele disse subindo os degraus até ficar ao lado dela, sentando e puxando o corpo dela para o seu. – Oh princesa – murmurou alisando seu braço.

Bella apenas se permitiu respirar por um par de minutos, enquanto _Turn up the radio_, da _Madonna_, tocava lá fora. Agarrou-se nos braços de Edward, fechando os olhos com força. Mais tempo se passou, até outra música começar, e Bella sorrir reconhecendo.

_**(Whistle - Flo Rida**__ bit . ly / TtDX1U__**)**_

- Eu quero você – soltou. – Quero tanto que está me consumindo – levantou o olhar para ele, que não disse nada, apenas afastou os fios de cabelo que caiam no rosto dela, e deixou que seus lábios fossem aos dela.

Tudo dentro da garota tremeu, explodiu, queimou, derreteu e gelou ao mesmo tempo. Tirou as luvas que usava e o chapéu que ele tinha na cabeça, enrolando seus dedos no cabelo macio dele e o puxando para si. Ele por sua vez a segurou pela nuca e pela cintura, deleitando-se dos seus lábios macios, da suavidade da sua língua e do calor que seu interior desfrutava.

Nenhum beijo que ele tinha compartilhado em seus anos de vida tinha sido dessa forma, era poderoso, intenso e o estava deixando um pouco tonto. Minutos e minutos se beijando, até que separaram para poder respirar, ela murmurou algo sobre ir para um lugar mais privado, e eles subiram os degraus restantes, até o quarto de Bella.

Edward a puxou novamente, beijando com toda a tensão que ele acumulou nos anos ao lado dessa menina que o tinha a beira do desespero e loucura, mordeu forte os seus lábios deliciosos, grunhiu quando ela apertou suas unhas em seus braços e gemeu em sua boca. Caminharam até a cama dela, onde deitou por cima do pequeno corpo quente, separando-se dos seus lábios e trilhando beijos por seu pescoço.

Bella fechou os olhos apertando as mãos no corpo de Edward, abriu as pernas quando o sentiu deslizar uma de suas mãos entre elas. O calor que emanava do seu centro, o fez morder a pele delicada entre seu pescoço e ombro. Ela em um momento de desejo, conseguiu empurrá-lo para agora ficar em cima dele, inclinando-se para frente o beijou novamente, friccionando seu corpo no membro duro dele que lutava contra a calça. Ele gemeu em sua boca e ela sorriu repetindo o movimento.

Afastou-se olhando para o verde escurecido que era emoldurado por cílios grossos e pálpebras pesadas. Percorreu o corpo dele com as mãos e os olhos, sentindo os músculos firmes e o calor que só ele possuía.

- Imaginei tanto isso – ela sussurrou descendo as mãos e lambendo os lábios – Mas antes de tê-lo dentro de mim, eu quero isso – pressionou o volume com vontade, o que o fez grunhir. Ela suspirou já pressentindo como seria tê-lo em sua boca, mas não teve tempo para sentir de verdade. Edward olhou para o quarto dela, encontrando em uma das prateleiras um urso lilás, que ele deu para ela no aniversário de 8 anos. Permitiu-se pensar demais, pesar as suas ações e chegar à conclusão que _não deveria_ estar fazendo isso.

- Eu... Bella – ele apertou os olhos segurando as mãos dela – Não posso princesa – sussurrou com a voz quebrada e doída.

- Como não, Edward não lute – Bella insistiu inclinando-se por cima do corpo dele para beijá-lo, mas ele a parou.

- Desculpe princesa, não posso fazer isso com você – levantou-se fechando o cinto que ela tinha aberto. Sua mente fervia entre se deixar levar pelo desejo de estar dentro de Bella e de não destruir a amizade com seu melhor amigo e a amizade com Bella. – Isso pode acabar mal Bella, e eu não posso deixar isso ir longe demais.

- Mas e eu Edward? Eu quero tanto isso – ela estava a beira das lágrimas e da fúria. _Ele não poderia rejeitá-la, não depois dela sentir que ele a queria tanto quanto ela o desejava._

- Eu... eu... – ele gaguejou afastando-se para perto da porta. – Desculpe – assim ele saiu feito um foguete daquela casa, nunca tinha decido tão rápido tantos degraus.

Bella gritou de raiva e mágoa, apertando as mãos em punhos, socou uma e outra vez a sua almofada, até sentir-se mais calma. Caminhou para o seu banheiro, jogando água gelada no rosto, secou e respirou fundo olhando para o seu reflexo.

- Você não vai escapar tão rápido Edward. Eu não vou deixar – disse para si mesma no espelho, antes de sorrir maliciosamente, já sabendo o que deveria fazer.

~x~

O segundo copo de whiskey desceu queimando por sua garganta. Edward estava a ponto do desespero, seu corpo sentia a falta do que estava tendo há alguns minutos atrás, seu membro estava duro e lutava pela libertação, mas não era qualquer tipo. Ele queria se afundar no corpo quente e macio de Bella, de fazê-la gritar, mordê-la, apertar os seus seios redondos e deliciosos, mas sua consciência o estava matando.

Ele não poderia fazer isso com a irmã do seu amigo, ele não poderia fazer isso com a garota que viu crescer e se transformar nessa mulher, ele não poderia fazer isso com a filha de Charlie e Renee, que sempre abriram as portas da sua casa com carinho e afeto. Então por que uma parte, essa que fazia o seu coração pular batidas quando a via, dizia que ele poderia ir em frente? Sentia que poderia enlouquecer se pensasse mais.

Fechou os olhos pressionando a testa no vidro gelado da sua janela, olhando para as luzes de Boston tentou esvaziar sua cabeça, mas tudo o que via era Bella, sua pele rosada de excitação, seus olhos pesados e excitados, ela sentada em suas pernas pressionando seu ponto quente nele, suas pequenas mãos em seus músculos. Grunhiu caminhando para o seu bar, enchendo mais um copo de whiskey e virando tudo de uma vez.

Sentou em seu sofá de couro marrom, tirando os coturnos que usava e a camisa, pegou o controle do ar-condicionado aumentando para quem sabe assim o calor do seu corpo diminuir. Encostou a cabeça no sofá olhando fixamente para o teto, o silêncio do seu apartamento o rodeou até ser quebrada pelo som da campainha tocando. Seu coração acelerou, porque mesmo torcendo para não ser quem ele imaginava, ele já sabia quando abriu a porta e viu a garota dos seus sonhos e pesadelos em pé na sua frente.

- Doces ou travessuras? – Bella sorriu entrando no apartamento e caminhando para o meio da sala. Mordeu os lábios focando no seu peitoral nu, nos cabelos bagunçados e no olhar confuso no rosto dele.

- Princesa – ele tentou não se aproximar, ficando a uma distância _segura _dela. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Você sabe. Eu quero terminar de uma vez por todas com isso que está me consumindo – da fantasia que ela usava antes restaram apenas o vestido e os sapatos, mas somente isso o estava perturbando, enquanto tentava não olhá-la tão linda e disposta na sua frente.

- Não posso Bella, eu não quero machucar você, nem seu irmão e seus pais – seu tom de voz era triste, meio desesperado. Bella olhou para o chão, respirando fundo antes de falar tudo o que pretendia.

- Estou cansada Edward. Cansada de sentir essa dor no meu peito cada vez que o vejo e não posso tocá-lo. Você acha que eu já não estou machucada? Você acha que não dói ter 15 anos e perceber que o seu coração é de alguém que olha para você e ainda vê a criança de 7 anos? Você acha que não doeu estar em sua festa de 16 anos e receber uma ligação da pessoa que mais queria ao seu lado avisando que não poderia ir porque sua namorada _estava_ com crise grave de cólicas e não poderia ficar sozinha? – os olhos de Bella estavam cheios de lágrimas, enquanto Edward gemeu de dor no peito, dor em ver que ela sofreu por sua culpa.

- Você me disse que estava tudo bem princesa, nunca falou que isso a feriu tanto – ele deu um passo para frente, querendo poder voltar no tempo.

- Foi o karma voltando e me mordendo na bunda – ela riu amargamente, com as lágrimas caindo dos olhos e Edward a olhou confuso sem entender do que ela falava. – Você sempre foi o _meu_ Edward e eu odiei cada uma das suas namoradas. Nas suas costas as perturbava, derrubava uma tinta, um suco ou algo nojento em suas roupas caras, não os deixava ter paz quando estavam perto de mim. Quando você começou a namorar, quase não ia me visitar e raramente brincava comigo, e eu odiava quem estava te afastando de mim – sorriu maliciosamente quando o viu arregalar os olhos – Sempre foi estranho ter esse tipo de ciúme de você e não ter com Jasper, nunca afastei nenhuma das namoradas dele, mas as suas eram as minhas maiores inimigas. No final eu sempre estava feliz, pois conseguia que elas me maltratassem na sua frente e você terminava com elas. Isso até Chalotte – apertou os punhos, fechando os olhos e lembrando da época que mais odiou. – Charlotte sabia que eu te olhava de outra maneira, foi quando eu comecei a descobrir os meus sentimentos por você, tentei conseguir alguma reação da sua parte, namorando o James, mas você estava cada vez mais próximo de Charlotte e me deixando de lado mais e mais. Até a minha festa de 16 anos, você prometeu que seria o meu _príncipe_ desde que eu tinha 9 anos e comecei a planejar o _Sweet Sixteen_ dos sonhos. Então naquele dia recebi sua ligação, e meu coração quebrou em vários pedaços, doeu tanto, mas eu respirei fundo e disse que estava tudo bem, sabia que não era culpa sua. Charlotte tinha feito de propósito ela sabia que eu o amava, no dia seguinte quando nos encontramos, ela sorriu arrogante como se quisesse dizer _"Agora eu comando ele"_. Dois meses depois vocês terminaram e a cada dia eu tentava conseguir algo com você, te provoquei, toquei em seu corpo, sonhei com o dia que você iria acordar e perceberia que _eu_ sou a pessoa certa para você – ela respirou fundo, ainda com as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto. – Mas isso não aconteceu e hoje é a minha última tentativa Edward, só me diga se você quer ou não ficar comigo e dependendo dela eu vou embora, não só da sua casa, mas do país. Eu não quero mais chorar antes de dormir por causa da dor que sinto a cada dia por você não ser meu. Diga Edward, só você tem o poder de me fazer feliz ou me destruir para sempre. Eu te amo Edward, de uma forma que dói, não é amor de criança, disso eu sei – olhou-o meio perdida, meio desesperada, com o coração apertado.

Ele ficou parado, assombrado, mudo, com muitas coisas na cabeça. Algo nele dizia que deveria ficar irritado por ela ter destruído seus relacionamentos, mas a maior parte venceu, de certa forma feliz e orgulhoso por ela ter _lutado_ pelo o que queria, ainda assim estava perturbado pelo o que sentia por ela, com o que poderia acontecer se ele desse um passo a frente e a tomasse nos braços.

Minutos se passaram e Bella tomou aquele silêncio como a resposta que temia, e sem dizer nada o olhou uma última vez antes de caminhar para a porta do apartamento. Mas antes que pudesse abri-la, mãos a seguraram pelos braços, virando-a contra a porta. Aqueles olhos verdes intensos fixaram nos dela como nunca antes, um sorriso torto cresceu em nos lábios dele e um suspirou escapou dela.

- Você é louca _Isabella_ – a forma como ele disse o seu nome, eriçou cada_ pelinho_ em seu corpo. – Completamente louca – ela sorriu quando a testa dele tocou a sua.

- Sou louca por você, completa e totalmente louca por você Edward – colocou a mão no rosto dele.

- Eu também. Oh Bella, você me deixa maluco. Eu amo você princesa, só não queria assumir os meus sentimentos, por parecer errado – ela sorriu radiante acariciando a bochecha dele.

- Não é errado amar Edward. Vamos esquecer o Mundo lá fora – sussurrou puxando-o para mais perto – Aqui, agora somos apenas nós dois, esqueça a minha idade, esqueça tudo. Só ame Edward, me ame. – o beijou, sentindo-o mais leve, mais entregue ao seu toque.

Colocou os braços no pescoço dele, impulsionando para poder envolver as pernas no quadril dele, gemendo quando as mãos dele apertaram suas coxas com força e sua boca estava _selvagem_ devorando-a, com todo o prazer que poderia sentir. As línguas se enrolavam, deslizavam uma na outra, saboreando, atacando, explorando. Bella estava tremula por dentro, explodindo em milhares de pedaços, sentindo coisas que nunca imaginou ter na vida.

- Quero ir para a sua cama – Bella disse puxando os cabelos dele, quando os lábios do mesmo desceram para o seu pescoço – Quero terminar o que comecei e você não deixou – ele grunhiu contra a pele dela.

- Você será a minha morte princesa – Edward olhou-a, que tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios, riu da felicidade estampada nos olhos dela – Vamos para o quarto, quero morrer de prazer com essa sua linda boquinha ao meu redor – ela gemeu de antecipação, mordendo os lábios e apertou-se mais nele, enquanto o mesmo caminhava para o local desejado.

O quarto decorado em cor tabaco e branco, foi o local de sonhos de Bella durante muito tempo, imaginava-se deitada em sua cama, com ele ao seu lado, ou observando ele caminhar em direção a ela, ou deitada em seu sofá de couro preto enquanto ele fazia algo do trabalho, ou montada nele no sofá. Sorriu mordendo o pescoço dele, assim que entraram no quarto. Ele a colocou na cama delicadamente, e começou a tirar o cinto, mas Bella o parou.

- Não, não – as pequenas mãos seguraram as dele – Esse será o meu trabalho.

Os dedos ágeis dela tiraram o cinto, jogando-o no pé da cama, antes de continuar o seu trabalho, passou suas unhas longas e bem feitas pelo abdômen dele de baixo para cima e o caminho de volta, desfrutou em vê-lo tremer e murmurar o seu nome. Beijou cada gominho perfeito dele, não era completamente definido, mas estava ali sob os lábios dela, sua língua espreitou por entre eles, lambendo a pele quente e deliciosa.

Ao mesmo tempo ela abria o botão da calça dele, descendo o zíper e trilhando o comprimento com as unhas. Seus dentes resolveram brincar, mordiscando-o enquanto o mesmo descia a calça de forma rápida, ficando apenas em sua boxer. Bella puxou o elástico dessa rapidamente, fazendo bater contra a pele dele que gemeu empurrando o quadril para frente, a garota riu da ansiedade dele, olhando-o sob os cílios descendo a única peça de roupa que ele tinha.

Segurou-o duro, quente e grosso em sua mão direita enquanto a outra se ocupou dos seus testículos, acariciando-os de modo lento. Mordeu os lábios, ao ver um pouco de liquido pré gozo na ponta, levando sua boca até ele, sugando com vontade. Como se ele fosse o seu picolé preferido, lambeu de baixo para cima, pressionando seus testículos e o fazendo gemer alto.

- Bella... porra – as mãos dele foram para os cabelos dela, mas ele não queria comandar, queria apenas um apoio.

A morena apenas riu baixinho, antes de apertar seu pau de baixo para cima e em seguida coloca-lo em sua boca. Cantarolou em torno dele, fazendo com que vibrasse e tirou-o da sua boca usando os dentes para fazê-lo morrer um pouco mais e puxar um pouco os seus cabelos. Ele nunca tinha recebido um _boquete_ como aquele, apesar de já terem feito muito nele, sentia-se como um adolescente que tinha acabado descobrir o que era gozar e estava a ponto de fazê-lo, mas se obrigou a segurar, queria sentir mais daquilo.

- Tão... bom – disse entre respirações profundas. As unhas dela puxaram a pele das suas bolas em resposta, no reflexo Edward fechou os olhos jogando a cabeça para frente e grunhir, apertando forte a sua mandíbula.

Bella acelerou o vai e vem, pressionando os lábios em torno dele, rodando a língua na sua ponta e usando os dentes em alguns momentos. Sentiu que ele ficava mais quente e maior em seu poder, aproveitou o momento para colocar as mãos nas coxas dele e puxar o quadril dele para frente, queria que ele sentisse o máximo de poder possível. Edward sentiu a pressão familiar em seu abdômen, abriu a boca para avisar que estava _vindo_, mas não teve a oportunidade. Ela o sugou forte, deixando o liquido quente e de gosto não muito agradável deslizar em sua língua e garganta, iria receber tudo o que ele estava lhe dando.

Lambeu mais algumas vezes seu membro, segurando-o com uma das mãos e ajeitou-se na cama, ficando completamente ajoelhada. As mãos dela estavam agora em seus ombros, quando ele levantou o rosto e a olhou com o verde mais escuro e a face vermelha, com gotículas de suor. Bella sorriu como um gato que tinha acabado de comer um canário, deixando beijos em seu queixo, mandíbula, bochecha, antes dele mesmo puxá-la para atacar os lábios vermelhos e inchados que tinham acabado de lhe dar o melhor orgasmo da sua vida.

- Agora é a minha vez de sentir o seu gosto princesa – ele segurou a barra do vestido dela e tirou do seu corpo.

Já imaginava que ela não usava sutiã, mas vê-la sem era outra coisa. Os dois montes nem pequenos e nem grandes eram destacados pelos mamilos rosados e pequenos, que o chamava para beijar, sugar, lamber e morder. Fechou suas mãos nos seios lindos e suspirou internamente quando eles se encaixaram perfeitamente nele, brincou com os polegares nos mamilos e Bella tremeu soltando um gemido baixinho.

- Deite-se princesa, quero saborear do seu corpo da forma correta – ela obedeceu, deitando-se e suspirando. Mordeu os lábios enquanto Edward pairou sobre ela, beijando seu pescoço e subindo até seus lábios. – Não morda muito Bella, eu devo fazer isso agora – sorriu para depois pegar o lábio que ela mordia antes e o fazer ele mesmo.

Bella segurou nos cabelos dele, gostando de puxá-los entre os dedos e percebendo que ele também gostava disso. Edward desceu os lábios novamente, não passando pelo seu pescoço, mas indo para os seus seios, apertando-os juntos e passando sua língua pelos dois. Ele já sabia que nunca poderia mais viver sem sentir essa carne macia e quente de _sua_ princesa em sua boca. Apertou o seu mamilo esquerdo com os dedos e sugou o direito.

- Você é tão macia Bella, tão quente, eu quero você assim comigo para sempre – murmurou contra a sua pele, causando na garota um gemido de prazer e emoção quando mordiscou o mamilo que o chamava.

Continuou a desfrutar dos seios da sua amada, até decidir explorar mais do seu corpo incrível. Beijou seu estomago plano, brincou com a língua em seu umbigo e mordeu seu baixo ventre, até encontrar a calcinha de renda branca que exalava o cheiro de pura excitação da sua garota. _E é tudo para mim_, sentiu seu ego inflar e segurou nas laterais da peça para poder descer pelas pernas dela. Quando o fez decidiu dar atenção a esse monte de pele e carne que ele adorava olhar.

Beijou cada uma delas de forma igual, passando pelas coxas, mordendo um pouco até encontrar a umidade que ele desejava tanto provar. Passou a língua pelos lábios, tocando aquela umidade e calor com os dedos, sentindo-os deslizar com facilidade por sua carne delicada. Pressionou o clitóris dela com o polegar, mexendo-o em círculos e sorrindo ao ver Bella se contorcer e levantar os quadris.

Sua língua lambeu todo aquele liquido, gemendo baixo por finalmente provar o seu sabor. Penetrou-a com dois dedos, curvando-os no seu interior e fechando os lábios no seu clitóris. Bella apertava as mãos no tecido sob seu corpo, com os olhos fechados e as costas um pouco arqueadas. Sentia-se perto do paraíso, imaginou tantas vezes enquanto se tocava, que os dedos longos de pianista e os lábios macios estavam ali, agora ela tinha tudo isso e teria muito mais.

- Edward – praticamente gritou o nome dele quando seu clitóris foi sugado e mordiscado com força. Suas pernas começaram a ficar tremulas e seu estomago apertava, com as sensações novas e demais para ela.

Não era como se Bella nunca tivesse recebido um sexo oral antes, mas nada poderia se comparar a Edward e suas habilidades. Gotas de suor se formavam em seu pescoço, colo, testa, o fogo consumia o seu corpo, lambendo todas as suas terminações nervosas como em um incêndio. Não queria gozar tão rápido, mas estava cada vez mais difícil segurar.

Como se pressentindo o que ela sentia, Edward acrescentou um terceiro dedo ao seu interior, os torcendo, movimentando rapidamente. Bateu no clitóris com a língua, fechou a boca nele e sugou com força, alegrando-se por Bella apertar as pernas em torno dele, gritar o seu nome repetidas vezes e gemer alto e deliciosamente.

Com os olhos fechados, Bella viu pequenos pontos de luz _explodirem_ pela lateral, era como realmente alcançar as estrelas. Um orgasmo sem igual, que a fez gritar e apertar as mãos ainda mais forte nos lençóis, sabendo que se pudesse olhar, os nós dos dedos estariam brancos. Edward lambeu o liquido que ela liberou, sugando os dedos depois e sorriu beijando suas coxas.

O peito da morena subia e descia rápido, com os olhos ainda fechados, apenas sentiu o corpo de Edward sobre o seu. Suspirou puxando o ar em seguida, ele beijou seu rosto lentamente, e ela sorriu abrindo os olhos. Sua boca estava na dele em questão de segundos, um beijo calmo diferente dos outros.

- Eu te amo princesa – Edward murmurou contra os lábios dela. Bella riu feliz, segurando o rosto dele com as mãos e olhando em seus olhos.

- Eu te amo Edward – colocou suas pernas em torno dos quadris dele e o puxou para perto – agora eu preciso sentir você dentro de mim.

- Hum... você precisa é? – ele sorriu provocador, pressionando seu quadril no dela. Sua ereção já estava no ponto, ter sua boca por vários minutos em seu centro, o fez endurecer novamente.

- Sim, preciso. Muito – Bella gemeu apertando as mãos nas costas dele. Edward sorriu afastando-se dela para pegar um preservativo em sua mesa de cabeceira, colocou em seu membro e voltou para o seu lugar confortável.

- Você... Meu Deus – ele gemeu enquanto a penetrava. Não imaginava que Bella fosse tão estreita, era quase como se ela ainda fosse virgem, o que ele sabia que já não era.

Ela afundou as unhas nas costas dele, arranhando-o enquanto era _invadida._ A falta de sexo por tanto tempo a deixou sem _prática_ na sensação de ter um pênis de verdade dentro de si. Mas era muito mais do que isso, era ter Edward encaixando-se nela que a fazia sentir-se como se estivesse se partindo em duas, com uma grande vontade de gritar a plenos pulmões e jogá-lo na cama para montá-lo como tanto queria. Só não o fez, pois desejava que na primeira vez deles, Edward teria que ficar por cima, comandando tudo, possuindo-a como queria.

- Nunca vou querer mais nada nessa vida princesa – murmurou com a voz grossa, beijando-a rapidamente – Estar em você é tudo o que faltava para que eu fosse completo.

- Eu sempre soube – Bella disse entre gemidos e mordiscadas nos lábios dele – Você é o ideal para mim.

Entrando e saindo dela, Edward sentia-se melhor do que nunca esteve, os dedos dela voltaram para os seus cabelos, o que ele percebeu que era algo que ela o fazia bastante. Puxando-os a garota gemeu o nome do seu amado, o seu corpo quente e suado tocava no dele que deslizava junto ao dela, era uma _bolha_ de puro prazer que ela não desejava quebrar.

- Mais rápido Edward, mais... – pediu apertando suas pernas em torno dele com força. O queria mais dentro dela quanto possível, se tivesse alguma forma de viver assim para sempre, ela o faria.

Apertou as _paredes_ de sua boceta quando Edward saia dela, que já tinha as pernas tremulas e os olhos turvos pelo prazer. Gemeu e meio que gritou quando ele saiu lentamente e entrou de uma vez em seu corpo. O repetiu por três vezes seguidas, até ela apertar os dedos no couro cabeludo dele e dizer seu nome entre gemidos.

Aqueles pontos brancos e explosivos voltaram, mas dessa vez eles estavam por toda a sua pálpebra fechada. Um fogo delicioso percorreu o seu sangue, sentindo sua libertação explodir e seu corpo cair como um _trapo_ na cama. Não chegou a perceber se Edward veio ou não junto com ela, só queria se deixar levar pela sensação maravilhosa que era ter feito o melhor sexo de toda a sua vida com o homem dos seus sonhos.

O calor do corpo de Edward a deixou por poucos segundos, até ele deitar do seu lado distribuindo beijos em seu rosto e pescoço. Aconchegou-se no calor que vinha dos braços dele e em sem perceber caiu em um sono fácil. Edward a olhou por algum tempo, a respiração ritmada, os cabelos grudando em sua pele suada, os lábios vermelhos e inchados. Sorriu para si mesmo, sentindo-se um tolo por não ter se deixado levar antes. O que ela disse era certo, amar não era errado, e ele a amava o suficiente para saber que a faria feliz.

- Princesa – sussurrou mesmo sabendo que ela não estava ouvindo – Obrigado por me fazer ver o que eu lutava tanto por puro medo. Eu te amo – deixou um beijinho rápido em seus lábios e fechou os olhos, apertando os braços em torno dela e dormindo melhor do que em qualquer dia da sua vida.

~x~

Os raios de sol invadiam o quarto por entre uma abertura da cortina. Bella apertou os olhos virando de lado sentiu a cama vazia, e por um segundo ela pensou que tudo tinha sido um sonho. Mas ao abrir os olhos e perceber que estava no quarto de Edward, sorriu e riu baixinho tentando não gritar com o seu lado _adolescente._

Espreguiçou-se sentindo um cheiro de café, waffles, bacon e ovos fritos, sorriu para o aroma do seu café da manhã preferido. Levantou ainda nua e com as pernas um tanto que doloridas, caminhou para o banheiro e arregalou os olhos para a situação do seu cabelo, maquiagem borrada, lábios ainda um pouco inchados e algumas manchinhas vermelhas por seu pescoço e colo.

Pensou se daria tempo de tomar um banho, seus músculos pediam por água e vapor quente. Mordeu os lábios abrindo a porta do box, ligando o chuveiro e as pequenas duchas ao redor. Suspirou quando cada parte dela relaxou com os jatos, pegou o sabonete que tinha cheiro do Edward e deslizou pelo seu corpo. Cantarolou feliz uma música qualquer por mais de dez minutos, sentindo-se bem o suficiente para sair.

Não tinha nenhum sinal do Edward, então pegou uma toalha que estava dentro do armário do banheiro e secou-se caminhando para o quarto. Sorriu maliciosamente, caminhando para o closet de Edward e pegando uma camisa de botões branca que ia até a metade das suas coxas. Isso era tão clichê que dava vontade de rir, mas ela não se importava.

Saiu do quarto sentindo o cheiro delicioso e encontrou Edward usando apenas uma boxer preta, com os cabelos úmidos e terminando de colocar o waffle em uma travessa. Ele levantou o olhar, e quase deixou o prato cair quando a viu, linda, de cabelos soltos e em uma de suas camisas. Engoliu em seco, quando ela sorriu e caminhou até ele, deslizando as pequenas mãos no seu peito nu e beijando o mesmo local.

- Bom dia – ela disse ainda beijando sua pele deliciosa.

- Bom dia princesa – ele deixou o prato no balcão, a segurando pela cintura e beijando seus deliciosos lábios. – Está com fome?

- Faminta – Bella envolveu seus braços nele e encostou a cabeça em seu peito – Eu ainda nem consigo acreditar que isso não é um dos meus sonhos.

- Essa é a mais pura realidade princesa e será por quanto tempo você quiser – beijou sua cabeça e a levou para a mesa onde os ovos mexidos, bacon e waffles a esperavam. Voltou para pegar os outros waffles e sentou-se ao lado dela. – O que vamos fazer hoje? Você sabe, com todos.

- Se quiser podemos contar logo – ela encolheu os ombros mordendo um pedaço de bacon. – Jazz pode sentir um pouco de incomodo, com certeza, mas ele te conhece Edward, ele sabe que você jamais iria fazer algo para me machucar.

- Com certeza linda – sorriu colocando uma mecha de cabelo dela para trás dos seus ombros. – Eu jamais te machucaria intencionalmente Bella, e peço perdão por cada vez que o fiz. Não quero te ver triste por minha culpa, e nem chorar por isso.

- Não se preocupe Edward, e se vai te fazer sentir melhor, eu te perdoo. Eu sei que você nunca quis que eu sofresse por nada – Edward sorriu e a beijou antes de voltar a atenção para o café da manhã.

Ficaram por alguns minutos jogados no sofá da sala, assistindo qualquer coisa na televisão e compartilhando beijos, até ela como uma gatinha arranhar o peito dele e o fazer grunhir, colocando-a nos ombros como um homem das cavernas e levando-a para o seu quarto.

O Halloween não seria mais um feriado de terror ou apenas doces ou travessuras, para esse casal, o feriado tinha ganhado um novo significado.

***~FIM~***

* * *

**Chegou um pouco atrasado para o Halloween, mas chegou! Eu não ia escrever nada, mas no final de semana tive essa ideia surgindo do nada, e decidi escrever. Espero que tenham gostado da história, foi divertido e um pouco difícil escrever, é a maior O/s que eu já fiz, até fiquei impressionada com o tanto que escrevi.  
**

**E por favor, comentem, One-shot é muito visitada, mas recebe poucas reviews em comparação. Tenho ideias para várias O/s e também para traduzir, tenho até uma pronta para o final de semana, comente e me dê incentivo para postar mais One-shots!  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	2. Outtake: Happy Holidays

******TRICK OR TREAT?**

**********Disclaimer: **A história pertence a mim, Twilight e os seus personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**N/A: Bem esse Outtake era para ter sido postado no começo do mês, mas minha inspiração é uma coisa estranha que só aparece quando tem vontade, e fiquei travada perto do final, mas consegui terminar. Quero agradecer a Mari e a Lu que betaram esse outtake pra mim. Espero que gostem e boa leitura, nos encontramos lá no final.**

* * *

**Outtake - Happy Holidays**

Dois pares de olhos estavam fixos nas três barrinhas em cima da bancada do banheiro. As duas mulheres estavam ansiosas para que os minutos passassem, e logo o tempo do primeiro acabou mostrando 2 barrinhas. A segunda veio 15 segundos depois com uma faixa rosa e a terceira mostrou uma carinha feliz.

- Todos marcaram positivo – Bella disse calmamente.

- E agora? – Alice perguntou jogando os testes no lixo.

- Temos que descer e contar para eles – a garota mordeu os lábios e apertou as mãos da cunhada.

- Eu estou com medo Bella, e se seu irmão pirar?

- Meu irmão não vai pirar Ali. O máximo que pode acontecer é ele ficar bem surpreso. Vamos?

Alice apertou mais a mão de Bella e respirou fundo, acenando com a cabeça, as duas saíram do banheiro do quarto de Bella. Descendo as escadas foram para a sala, encontrando Edward e Jasper, juntamente com Renée e Charlie, sentados, cochichando e ansiosos sobre o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu estou grávida – foram as palavras que fizeram toda a sala ficar em silêncio. Por alguns segundos ninguém piscou, até que Jasper foi o primeiro a falar.

- Tem certeza? – ele sentia um enorme nó na garganta pela novidade.

- Sim. Fiz três testes e todos deram positivo. É difícil que todos estejam errados.

Em menos de cinco segundos dois braços envolveram Alice, e Jasper a abraçava com toda a felicidade. Apesar de uma parte dele estar meio apavorada com a ideia de ser pai. Bella sorriu para o irmão e a cunhada, caminhando diretamente para Edward que segurou sua mão e a fez sentar em seu colo, logo dando um beijo leve em seus lábios. Eles tentavam não ter muitas demonstrações públicas de afeto perto dos Swan, apesar de todos agora estarem felizes com o casal, eles não queriam deixar Charlie e Jasper desconfortáveis, Renée não se importava na verdade, ela adorava Edward e sabia que nas mãos dele sua filha estaria segura e feliz.

Bella sorriu aconchegando-se no namorado e lembrando-se do dia em que contaram sobre o relacionamento deles nessa mesma sala.

**:: **_**Flashback **_**::**

_No dia seguinte ao Halloween, Bella e Edward ficaram na casa dele até depois do meio-dia, quando ela sabia que seus pais estariam de volta. Eles tinham saído para que ela tivesse a sua festa em paz. Eles estavam apreensivos sobre a reação de todos com a novidade, principalmente do pai e irmão dela. Depois contariam aos Cullen, sabiam que Esme e Carlisle reagiriam da melhor forma possível, eles amavam Bella e se o filho decidiu ficar com ela, era por amor._

_Chegaram a casa e apertaram as mãos dentro do carro, antes de um beijo suave ser dividido entre eles. Caminharam juntos, encontrando Jasper e Charlie, e para a surpresa deles, Carlisle. Os dois trocaram um olhar um pouco nervoso, antes dos três notarem a presença dos dois. Renée estava na cozinha, com Alice e Esme. Bella escapou para lá, antes que fizessem qualquer pergunta sobre a chegada deles juntos._

_- Olha quem apareceu – Alice disse enquanto Bella tirava seus sapatos e sentava na bancada da cozinha. _

_- Vai nos dizer por onde andava? – Renée levantou uma sobrancelha com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto._

_- Depois. Oi tia Esme – a garota cumprimentou quem seria agora sua sogra. Essa sorriu de volta e beijou a cabeça da menina que tanto lhe agradava._

_- Oi linda. Divertiu-se muito? _

_- A senhora nem imagina – disse com um suspiro, fazendo as mulheres rirem. – Eu vou subir e tomar um banho._

_- Faça isso, estamos terminando o almoço – Renée disse. _

_Bella subiu as escadas rapidamente, tirando sua roupa ao entrar no quarto e indo tomar um banho rápido para tirar o suor das últimas atividades com Edward. Deixou a água morna cair no corpo, estremecendo um pouco com uma dor leve nas pernas, isso a lembrava da diversas vezes que foi tomada de ontem para hoje, estava mais do que feliz em sentir esse tipo de dor, nada tirava sua alegria por ter conseguido o que tanto quis durante anos. Edward__ agora era completamente seu__._

_No andar debaixo, Edward entrou na cozinha para cumprimentar sua mãe e dar uma olhada na sua garota, mas percebeu a falta dessa. Depois de dar um olá e um beijo na testa das mulheres, perguntou onde Bella estava, sem querer transparecer a ansiedade de querer estar com ela._

_- Ela foi tomar banho. Você sabe onde ela estava, Edward? – Alice o olhou com atenção. Alguma coisa estava diferente nele, ela só não sabia dizer o que era._

_- Hum, não sei se posso dizer... eu vou subir e ver se ela está pronta – disse tentando mostrar naturalidade. _

_Não era anormal ele ir atrás dela no quarto, todos já acostumaram com isso. Ele subiu calmamente e andou até a porta do quarto dela. Bateu algumas vezes, até que a porta foi destrancada e uma Bella enrolada em uma toalha apareceu. Foi impossível conter a excitação que tomou conta dele, enquanto observava os cabelos molhados caindo nos ombros nus, aquele pequeno corpo que ele já tinha tido o prazer de sentir todo contra o seu, disposto a sua frente, os lábios rosados curvados em um sorriso, os lindos olhos piscando para ele._

_Logo ele se viu dentro do quarto, com a garota entre seu corpo e a porta, em um beijo forte que o fez endurecer entre as pernas. Apertou a bunda nua de Bella, puxando seu corpo para que ela colocasse as pernas em torno de si. Nesse momento ele não se lembrava das pessoas no andar debaixo, o seu Mundo estava entre seus braços. Ela mordeu seu lábio, para logo beijar seu queixo e descer para o pescoço dele. _

_- Eu quero você agora – ele disse com a voz rouca. E apesar dela querer muito isso também, sabia que não era a hora apropriada para isso. _

_- Não podemos agora – ela sussurrou olhando para ele – Temos que descer logo – deixou um beijo rápido em seus lábios. E ele, a muito contragosto, a soltou. Sentou-se na cama dela, enquanto a via colocar um lingerie azul escura com bolinhas, jovem e sensual ao mesmo tempo. Totalmente Bella. **(Look: **__polyv . re / _UvFh5o)

_Sorriu para ela, que retribuiu puxando os shorts entre as pernas e depois colocando a blusa. Deu um último beijo em Edward, antes de saírem do quarto, rumo à sala de jantar, já que todos estavam lá esperando os dois para o almoço. _

_O almoço foi um típico entre as duas famílias. Conversas sobre negócios, Bella falando da escola, as mães comentando sobre um ou outro evento beneficente. Após a sobremesa todos foram para a sala de estar, onde Bella mexia nervosamente com as mãos e Renée percebeu que a filha queria falar sobre algo, ela sempre ficava assim quando estava ansiosa por alguma coisa._

_- Bella, você quer falar sobre alguma coisa? – Renée perguntou e a garota assentiu, olhando para Edward que sorriu tranquilizador para ela._

_- É que... eu e o Edward queríamos contar algo... – ela respirou fundo, mas as palavras ficam entaladas na garganta._

_- O que? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Charlie pergunta olhando entre os dois. Edward acaricia as costas de Bella tranquilizadoramente e sussurra para ela que vai dizer._

_- Ontem nós dois conversamos__ e descobrimos alguns sentimentos entre nós. Sentimentos esses que decidimos explorar – Edward disse firme, recebendo olhares curiosos e surpresos._

_- Espera – Jasper franziu a testa. – Você quer dizer que vocês dois estão juntos? Meu melhor amigo e minha irmãzinha? _

_- Sim Jazz, é isso – Bella respondeu. – Mas antes que pensem qualquer merda, preciso dizer que eu tenho esses sentimentos pelo Edward a mais de dois anos, só nunca tinha agido de uma forma direta. E ele nunca me tratou com menos do que respeito em todos esses anos. Sei que o que eu sinto por ele não é capricho e nem coisa de criança, e preciso disso porque eu estava realmente... sofrendo – ela faz uma careta. – Entendo que parece estranho, mas eu quero o apoio de vocês nisso._

_Edward sorriu para ela e beijou sua cabeça, segurando as mãos dela entre as dele. Renée, Esme e Alice estava com sorrisos enormes em seus rostos, Carlisle sorria e olhava orgulhoso para seu filho, já Jasper e Charlie compartilhavam um olhar que misturava irritação, surpresa e confusão. A sala ficou em silêncio por uns minutos, Bella entendeu que todos precisavam absorver isso._

_- Olha, isso é realmente muito estranho – Jasper quebrou o silêncio. – Mas eu conheço você Edward, e sei que jamais machucaria a Bella de propósito e não brincaria com os sentimentos que ela nutre por você._

_- Jamais. Eu não quero que a Bella sofra, faço qualquer coisa apenas para vê-la sorrir – com essa declaração ele arrancou suspiros das mulheres na sala__._

_- Você tem o meu apoio – Charlie disse – Só vou pedir que me deixe acostumar com isso, não fiquem de amasso e tudo isso perto de mim._

_- Tudo bem pai – Bella sorriu e levantou-se para abraçar e dar um beijo na bochecha do irmão e do pai. _

_- Eu não poderia estar mais do que feliz com isso – Renée declarou – Tenho certeza de que Edward vai cuidar bem da minha menina._

_- E eu estou feliz por você ser o motivo desse lindo sorriso no rosto do meu filho – Esme disse puxando Bella para um abraço._

_A garota olhou para Edward por cima do ombro da sua sogra, e sorriu quando ele piscou para ela. _

**:: **_**Fim do Flashback**_** ::**

- Bella – a voz do seu namorado a tirou dos seus pensamentos – Hey princesa, onde você estava?

- Apenas pensando – ela respondeu beijando-o na bochecha.

- Em que? Posso saber? – a apertou mais no seu corpo e ela riu baixinho.

- No dia em que contamos para todos que estávamos juntos.

- Oh, dia interessante – ele beijou sua testa. Logo Jasper e Alice saíram da sala, seguidos por Charlie e Renée, deixando os dois sozinhos. O telefone de Edward tocou, e Bella viu que ele ignorou a chamada, o que não era típico dele.

- Por que não atendeu? – perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

- Não era nada importante – Edward respondeu tentando distraí-la, beijando seu pescoço.

- Bonito, você já deveria saber que isso não funciona quando estou focada em algo. Quem estava ligando? – ela disse afastando-se e sentando ao lado dele.

- Era a Charlotte – ele murmurou dando de ombros.

- Charlotte? – Bella sentiu uma onda de raiva e ciúmes tomar conta dela. – Por que a Charlotte estava te ligando?

- Porque ela quer saber com quem eu vou para a festa amanhã à noite. Eu já disse que tenho companhia, mas como me recuso a dizer o nome, ela acha que estou mentindo.

- Vadia – ela murmurou. – Ela vai ter uma boa surpresa amanhã – Quando Bella terminou de falar,o celular do Edward voltou a tocar, e ela pegou da mão dele.

- Bella o que você vai fazer? – ele perguntou, mas ela não respondeu, já atendendo o celular.

- Alô Charlotte, por que você continua insistindo?

- _Bella? Menina, passa o telefone para o Edward, com certeza é você que está recusando as minhas chamadas._

- Pelo contrário, Edward não está a fim de falar com você. Deixe-o em paz cadela.

- _Olhe como você fala comigo. Não sei como o Edward caiu tantas vezes nas suas birras._

- Vá para o inferno Charlotte. Você só é uma vadia que não consegue entender que o Edward não quer mais nada com você. Supere isso. – e então Bella desligou.

Edward a olhava com os olhos arregalados e uma risada presa nos lábios. Bella apenas deu de ombros, sorrindo e fazendo-o soltar a risada.

- Você vira uma ferinha quando está com ciúmes – ele a puxou para o seu colo.

- Amanhã ela vai aprender de uma vez por todas que você não a quer mais e que agora você tem dona.

- Oh, eu tenho uma dona é? – sorriu brincalhão. Bella apertou seu queixo e beijou seus lábios repetidamente.

- Sim, você tem – mordendo seu lábio interior, Edward sorriu.

- Então eu sou o seu dono também?

- Sempre foi – ela acariciou seu rosto antes de juntarem os lábios em um beijo profundo.

**~x~**

No dia seguinte, Bella passou boa parte do dia no SPA com Alice. Fez massagem, tratamento facial, manicure, pedicure, arrumou o cabelo e saiu praticamente pronta para a festa de Natal da agência. Ela seria apenas quatro dias antes do Natal, eles organizavam essa festa desde que a agência foi aberta.

Essa seria a primeira vez que Edward e Bella sairiam a público como um casal, principalmente na frente dos funcionários dele. Para Bella, significava mostrar a todas as _vadias_ que ele agora tinha uma namorada e ninguém iria tirar isso dela. Ele estava mais do que feliz em poder sair com ela, beijá-la em frente a todos. Sabia que boa parte dos homens da agência, e até algumas mulheres, desejavam Bella, que sempre ia para o local onde eles trabalhavam com roupas que mostravam bem o seu corpo bem formado.

Já em casa, Bella apenas colocou seu vestido e fez a sua maquiagem. Uma sombra clara, rímel, um pouco de blush e lápis de olho, combinados com um batom rosado, deixaram a morena ainda mais bonita, sem exagerar. Passou umas gotas de Chanel nº5, completou o seu look com algumas joias, nada que fosse muito pesado. No tempo que terminou, uma batida na porta chamou sua atenção. _**(Look: **__polyv . re / _WqQ29F)

- Só um minuto – com mais uma olhada no espelho, Bella caminhou até a porta, a abriu revelando ali sua mãe.

- Ei querida, você está linda. Edward já chegou e está te esperando – sorriu para a filha, ao ver os olhos dela brilharem com a menção do nome do namorado. – Você é muito feliz com ele não é?

- Sou sim mãe, ele é tudo o que eu sempre quis e sempre vou querer – a garota corou, sempre o fazia quando falava sobre isso com sua mãe. Apesar do seu jeito atrevido para algumas coisas, ao falar de Edward como o seu namorado, era inevitável não ruborizar.

- Isso me deixa muito feliz. Sua felicidade é a minha felicidade – se abraçaram brevemente. – Vamos, não podemos atrasar seu namorado.

- Por que vocês não vão à festa?

- Ai querida, estou cansada, hoje passei o dia no orfanato junto com a Esme, organizando a festa de Natal das crianças, não se esqueça de que vamos lá, na manhã de Natal, depois do nosso café da manhã.

- Eu não me esqueceria disso mãe, sempre vamos ao orfanato.

Sorrindo as duas mulheres desceram as escadas, Edward esperava ansioso por Bella, e um sorriso deslumbrante apareceu em seu rosto quando a viu. Linda como sempre, um vestido em um tom de bege, abraçava seu corpo, caindo em camadas até os seus pés. Diferente do que costumava ser o mês de dezembro, o frio não os atingia essa noite, logo Bella não levava um casaco. Segurando sua mão, Edward beijou-a levemente, acariciando sua bochecha com a mão livre.

- Você está deslumbrante – sussurrou a fazendo sorrir ainda mais.

- Obrigada, você está maravilhoso – ela respondeu, o beijando com um pouco mais de vontade, apenas para ser interrompida com o pigarro do seu pai. Riu baixinho, afastando-se do Edward, ganhando desse um beijo suave na cabeça.

- Você está linda filha.

- Obrigada pai – sorriu para Charlie que fazia o mesmo sob seu bigode.

- Agora vão, vocês dois não podem chegar tarde à festa – Renée disse, mas a verdade era que ela queria a casa apenas para ela e seu marido, afinal a idade não lhes impedia de se divertirem.

Alheia às intenções da mãe, Bella foi guiada por Edward até o carro desse, mas não sem antes avisar que não voltaria para casa. Ela já tinha algumas peças de roupas na casa do namorado, então não era problema passar a noite, talvez o dia, por lá.

Não demorou a chegarem ao salão de festas de um dos grandes hotéis da cidade, a festa não era apenas para os funcionários, clientes também eram convidados e marcavam presença. Bella chegou com seu braço interligado ao de Edward, o que não era estranho para ninguém. Principalmente para Charlotte que desde que chegara, vigiou a entrada para ver quem era a misteriosa acompanhante dele. Rodou os olhos ao ver que era simplesmente Isabella. Era óbvio que a garota o manteve preso para não sair com ninguém.

Eles encontraram Alice e Jasper e logo as garotas ficaram juntas para que seus namorados pudessem cumprimentar clientes, essa não era a parte divertida para elas. Bella desfrutava de uma taça de champagne, seu limite era de duas, enquanto Alice tomava um suco natural, afinal sua gravidez não lhe permitiria beber nada alcóolico. As duas estavam concentradas em uma conversa, que não perceberam a chegada de Charlotte, até essa ficar em frente a elas, olhando para Bella fixamente.

- Por que você não deixa o Edward viver em paz? – foi à pergunta da mulher que ostentava um vestido verde. Não era do agrado de Bella, mas ela não disse nada, estava mais preocupada em respondê-la.

- Desculpe? Não sou eu que fico ligando para ele como uma maluca.

- Não, apenas gruda nele igual um carrapato. Como hoje, ele poderia estar desfrutando da companhia de uma mulher da idade dele, que estaria ao seu lado enquanto ele conversa com seus funcionários e clientes. E não uma garotinha que fica no canto porque isso lhe é tedioso.

O sangue de Bella ferveu, a vontade que ela tinha era de dar um belo tapa nessa vadia abusada, mas ela não o faria em respeito ao seu namorado e irmão, estava na festa deles em frente a pessoas importantes em seus negócios. As duas estavam tão concentradas em lançar palavras afiadas uma à outra que não chegaram a ver Alice escapar do lado delas e avisar Edward do outro lado do salão sobre o que estava acontecendo. Esse quando viu as duas mulheres frente a frente com cara de leoas prontas para atacar, desculpou-se com um de seus clientes e caminhou rapidamente até onde elas estavam. Conseguindo ouvir o que Charlotte terminava de falar.

- ... você foi à culpada por tudo. Você não o deixa ser feliz, viva a sua vida pirralha. Encontre um garoto da sua idade para se divertir.

- Hey, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Edward se fez presente, olhando para Charlotte que lhe deu um sorriso, o qual não lhe atingiu em nada. Logo olhou para Bella que estava com as bochechas coradas, sabia que ela deveria estar fervendo de raiva por dentro.

- O que está acontecendo é que Charlotte veio me agredir verbalmente em meio a sua festa, ela quer um escândalo – Bella disse segurando no braço de Edward e fazendo um leve bico.

- Eu não _agredi_ ninguém, pelo menos não de graça Isabella. Você começou com isso, e já está na hora de você se colocar em seu lugar – o tom das vozes não estava alto, sendo assim ninguém na festa prestava atenção nas três pessoas, além de Jasper e Alice. – Não entendo como um homem como você, vem a uma festa como essa acompanhado de uma garotinha de 17 anos – Bella bufou revirando os olhos.

- Diga a ela Edward, porque você veio comigo – um sorriso doce estava nos lábios de Bella, enquanto Edward enrolava seu braço em torno da sua cintura e ela se aconchegava mais nele.

- Bem Charlotte, realmente não é da sua conta saber por que a Bella é a minha acompanhante, mas se você faz tanta questão disso, vou lhe dizer. Bella está aqui comigo porque é a minha namorada e para mim não importa a idade dela, pois eu a amo do jeito que ela é – a garota sorriu suspirando em seguida. – Agora se me der licença, vou levar a minha namorada para dançar um pouco.

Charlotte sentia que estava dentro de uma pegadinha, não tinha lógica Edward namorar aquela garota. Mas não teve mais nenhuma dúvida após vê-los dançando juntos e se beijando apaixonadamente. Ele nunca a tinha tocado com tanto cuidado e paixão, nem olhado para ela daquele jeito. A inveja e o ciúmes correram em seu sangue. Observou muitos olhos no casal, alguns surpresos, outros com inveja, mas dentro dela algo se quebrou. Decidiu dar meia volta e ir para sua casa, ela não tinha que presenciar isso e nem queria.

Já o casal feliz, assim que seus lábios se tocaram esqueceram-se do Mundo, mas logo que a música acabou sorriram, e pela primeira vez observaram muitos olhando para eles, o que fez Bella corar. Edward a beijou na bochecha e eles saíram do meio da pista de dança em busca de uma bebida nova e algo para comer.

E assim passaram a noite, até que eles foram praticamente os últimos a saírem, por mais que tenha sentido Edward duro à noite inteira, Bella estava cansada demais para terem qualquer atividade extra.

Então quando chegaram ao apartamento de Edward, ela deitou em sua cama, até que ele enchesse a banheira e eles tomassem um delicioso banho. Bella estava com os olhos pesados, e apenas registrava vagamente os suaves movimentos dele com a esponja em seu corpo. Sentiu-se ser enrolada em uma toalha, e não se deu conta de muito até que com uma camisa e uma calcinha no corpo foi aconchegada na cama dele.

Ouviu ao longe o som da ducha, cansada demais para se mexer, manteve os olhos fechados, ainda não querendo ser tragada completamente pelo sono, pelo menos não antes de Edward estar ao seu lado. Esse não demorou mais do que alguns minutos em estar ao lado dela com cheiro de sabonete e quentinho. Aconchegando-se a ele, sussurrou um _eu te amo_, ou ela pelo menos achou que fosse isso, antes de se entregar ao cansaço.

**~x~**

O Natal foi organizado na casa dos Swan, com a presença dos pais de Edward, dos pais de Alice, Chelsea e Steve Brandon, e seu irmão de 11 anos, Doug. Com exceção dos Brandon, os convidados iriam dormir na casa para que na manhã seguinte trocassem presentes e fossem para o orfanato.

Renée era adotada, e sempre quis ajudar orfanatos como sua mãe, Helen, fazia antes e depois de adotá-la. E ela passou esse amor por boas causas aos seus filhos, que desde muito pequenos iam com ela para as festas de Natal, Páscoa, Ação de Graças, todos esses feriados importantes que se passa com a família. Para uma criança que não tem ninguém no mundo, esses atos eram tudo.

Bella tinha o desejo de que casada ou não, um dia ela adotaria uma criança, e agora com Edward em sua vida, sabia que será casada. Ela se imaginava daqui alguns anos ao lado dele, com seus filhos, sendo uma mãe como a sua sempre foi.

A casa estava decorada, do jeito que Renée sempre gostava, luzes, Papai Noel no jardim, enfeites para todos os lados, uma linda árvore iluminada no canto da sua sala ao lado da lareira, que tinha meias de Natal penduradas.

Enquanto os Brandon chegavam, Bella terminava de se arrumar no andar de cima, seu vestido vermelho deixava um ombro nu e o outro parcialmente, ia até um pouco mais da metade das suas coxas na frente, mas atrás era longo. Um par de louboutin preto, brincos de diamante em ouro, uma maquiagem escura, batom rosado e longas unhas vermelhas completavam seu visual de cabelos ondulados e soltos. Sua mãe avisou que não era para usar um anel, ela imaginava que Renée lhe entregaria algo para usar, mas até o momento ela não tinha aparecido. **_(Look: __polyv . re / _122rXd2)**

Quando abriu a porta do seu quarto, encontrou Edward em frente a ela pronto para bater. Ficou ali parada apreciando sua beleza, enquanto ele a olhava lentamente da cabeça aos pés para não perder nenhum detalhe. Ele se perguntava se algum dia da sua vida não iria reagir assim ao ver Bella: coração acelerado, mãos suando, as calças ficando apertadas. Sinceramente esperava que não.

- Você está maravilhosa – disse segurando-a pela cintura e puxando para o seu corpo.

- Obrigada. Eu não me canso de admirar você – Bella passa as mãos pelo rosto de Edward, e depois as apoia em seus ombros.

- Eu também não – os lábios se juntam para um beijo rápido, mas profundo. – Tenho uma coisa para você, princesa.

- O que é? – os olhos da garota se ampliaram de ansiedade.

Edward se afastou para pegar a caixinha do seu bolso, Bella ofegou enquanto ele abria a tampa. Um lindo anel de duas bandas entrelaçado e com vários diamantes encrustados. Segurando a mão dela, ele deslizou o anel em seu terceiro dedo da mão esquerda.

- Não é um anel de namoro, nem de noivado, ainda precisamos percorrer um bom caminho até isso – eles sorriram – mas é um símbolo do meu compromisso com você.

- É lindo Edward, obrigada – ela murmurou com os olhos lacrimejados.

- Por nada princesa – segurando o rosto dela, beijou-a antes que eles tivessem que descer.

Os convidados sabiam do anel, já que Edward antes fez questão de deixar claro para que ninguém ficasse espantado ou imaginasse que era relacionado a algum noivado escondido. Doug tinha uma paixonite por Bella, e não gostou nada de ver _sua_ garota com Edward, assim passou uma parte da noite com um bico enorme e isolado de todos.

Apesar de terem uma boa condição financeira que lhes permitiria ter empregados para fazer o jantar, Renée fazia questão de ela mesma cuidar de cada detalhe. Bella apesar de não ter muitas habilidades na cozinha, sabia preparar uma coisa ou outra, e entre eles os biscoitos natalinos. Quando terminou de decorar os biscoitos, separou alguns e foi até Doug. Ela tinha observado que o garoto estava afastado, com fones no ouvido e o iPhone na mão. Sentou-se ao lado dele, arrumando a saia do vestido para que não subisse demais. Quando ele tirou o fone, Bella sorriu.

- Você está bem Doug? – perguntou enquanto estendia o prato para ele, que pegou um biscoito em forma de árvore.

- Sim – ele encolheu os ombros, dando uma pequena mordida em seu biscoito.

- Não tente me enganar Doug, você está todo encolhido aqui perto da árvore, não conversou comigo. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- É só que... – o garoto mexeu com o confeito do biscoito –Ppor que você está com o Edward? – Bella suspirou entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

- Bem, por que eu amo o Edward, e ele me ama.

- Mas eu também amo você B – o olhar triste que ele lançou para ela, fez seu coração apertar.

- Eu sei querido – Bella acariciou os cabelos negros dele – eu também amo você, claro que não é da mesma forma, mas eu amo. Se você tivesse a minha idade ou eu tivesse a sua, com certeza iria cair nos seus encantos.

- Você poderia esperar até que eu tenha a sua idade – ele disse com um tom esperançoso.

- Eu esperaria se não amasse tanto o Edward – ela sorriu para ele. – Não é algo que eu controle, mas não quero ver você triste por isso, você ainda é o meu garoto e eu ainda sou sua B.

- Promete que não vai me esquecer por causa dele?

- Prometo. É impossível esquecer você. Vem aqui me dar um beijo – ela disse apontando para a bochecha. Ele o fez e logo ela beijou a bochecha dele – Agora coma esses biscoitos porque ainda falta mais de 1 hora e meia para a ceia e não quero você com fome.

- Obrigado B – ele sorriu e ela correspondeu enquanto levantava.

- Não fique isolado, vai conversar com o Jazz, ou se quiser pode ir pra sala de tv assistir alguma coisa.

Enquanto caminhava de volta para a cozinha, braços enrolaram na cintura de Bella e a puxaram pelo corredor até a biblioteca da casa. Os lábios de Edward estavam nos dela antes que ela pudesse dizer algo. Sentiu uma mão subindo por sua coxa, encaixando no corpo dele, enquanto a outra apertava seu corpo.

- Você me abandonou por biscoitos – ele puxou seu lábio entre os dentes – e por um garoto de 11 anos.

- Espera – ela riu apertando os braços no pescoço dele – Você está com ciúmes do Doug?

- Um pouco – encolheu os ombros – ele estava me dando olhares feios. Acho que ele estava com ciúmes de você.

- Sim, ele me contou que me ama e que eu poderia espera-lo até ele ter minha idade. Não é uma fofura? - Edward franziu a testa, afastando-se um pouco dela.

- Não gostei disso.

- Edward não seja bobo, eu falei para ele que te amo muito, e não poderia esperar.

- Mas e se quando ele tiver sua idade, for atrás de você? – entrecerrou os olhos pensativo. – Vou ter uma conversa com ele – Bella prendeu mais seus braços para que ele não se movesse.

- Ele é só um garoto, e além do mais quando ele tiver a minha idade vamos estar casados.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro que vamos, se você não me tornar a Senhora Edward Cullen em 6 anos, será um grande problema – rindo, Edward beijou-a rapidamente.

- Se eu pudesse, faria isso agora.

- Não tão rápido, eu quero casar depois da faculdade.

- Vou manter isso em mente – ele disse antes de beijá-la mais um pouco. – Vamos voltar antes que nos procurem.

- Sim, nós temos a noite para nos divertir. Será um desafio fazer isso aqui em casa sem causar tanto barulho – ela riu e ele a acompanhou.

Eles voltaram para a cozinha, onde Bella ajudou Renée a terminar de arrumar as travessas com acompanhamentos, enquanto o peru terminava de assar. Edward sentou em um canto apenas para observar Bella, ele não conseguia passar muito tempo sem olhar para sua princesa, que pegou o seu olhar e piscou. Ela tinha esse ar jovem, mas só ele sabia como essa garota se transformava em um linda mulher selvagem entre quatro paredes. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, e decidiu tomar outra cerveja para acalmar seus nervos.

Não demorou para a meia-noite chegar. Todos desejaram Feliz Natal uns aos outros, antes de se dirigirem a grande sala de jantar. Desfrutaram de um rico banquete, com peru, caçarola de frango ao estilo sulista, gratinado de batatas, purê de couve-flor, suflê de batata doce e vegetais variados. De sobremesa tinham as opções de torta de Cranberry, os biscoitos feito por Bella e torta de chocolate meio amargo.

O centro da conversa era a nova criança a caminho. Eles estavam felizes com a gravidez de Alice, que sendo quem é, já começava a planejar seu chá de bebê, o quarto para a nova criança, já que ela e Jasper planejavam morar juntos em breve. Eles não planejavam casamento para um futuro próximo, apenas depois do filho ter completado um ano ou dois.

Logo após os jantar, todos trocaram presentes com os Brandon, que iriam para casa. Bella, além do presente que havia comprado para Doug, deu a ele uma caixa com biscoitos e bengalas de açúcar. O garoto a abraçou forte e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, o qual ela retribuiu feliz por ver que ele estava melhor depois da conversa que tiveram.

Não demorou para todos ajudarem Renée a desfazer a mesa, e colocar as sobras na geladeira, logo cada casal foi para seu quarto. Todos se reuniriam pela manhã para um delicioso café da manhã. Esse seria encarregado apenas de Renée e Esme que tinham ideias para coisas deliciosas.

No seu quarto Bella tirou seu vestido e sapato, tinha pensado em tomar um banho, mas desistiu da ideia ao ver Edward com sua camisa aberta e cinto retirado, olhando-a com um sorriso torto. Mordeu os lábios caminhando até ele, que segurou-a junto a si beijando seu rosto levemente.

- Você está tão linda sem sutiã e com essa calcinha vermelha minúscula. Papai Noel caprichou no meu presente – ele sussurrou, afundando os dedos nos lados de Bella, a fazendo estremecer.

- Não podemos fazer barulho, você sabe – as pequenas mãos dela subiram pelo peito descoberto dele. – Seus pais estão no quarto atrás do meu, então seremos discretos – beijou o queixo dele, descendo a camisa pelo seu corpo.

A camisa caiu ao chão, deixando caminho livre para os dedos e lábios de Bella percorrerem aquele corpo maravilhoso. Algumas mordidas e leves apertos com as unhas, e Edward já travava uma luta para não grunhir alto de excitação. Caminhou com ela até a cama, onde caíram juntos, com ela por baixo agora sugando cada pedaço de pele do seu pescoço.

- Princesa, se você continuar assim, não prometo ficar quieto e não fazer barulho – respirou no cabelo dela que levantou o rosto para sorrir.

- Certo, vou me comportar, agora tire essa calça antes que eu tire e lhe dê um bom trabalho com meus lábios e língua – Edward gemeu baixo pelas palavras dela e não hesitou em tirar a peça, junto com sua cueca.

Deleitou-se em beijar lentamente os lábios de Bella, explorando cada canto da sua boca que tinha gosto de bengala de açúcar e biscoitos de gengibre. Apertou seus lindos seios entre as mãos, rodando os mamilos e beliscando. Isso fez Bella gemer ainda com os lábios ligados, se ela não estivesse ocupada sugando cada parte da boca dele na sua, com certeza teria sido um gemido dos grandes.

- Você está me torturando – murmurou afastando a boca da dele, para que pudesse respirar. – Quero você dentro de mim logo, por favor.

Edward sorriu beijando o pescoço dela, antes de abrir a gaveta do criado-mudo ao lado da cama e pegar uma camisinha que Bella já havia deixado ali junto com mais algumas. Antes de colocar, tirou a calcinha dela, beijando da ponta dos seus pés até suas coxas, e teve que fazer um grande esforço para não cair de boca naqueles _lábios_ molhados e que chamavam por ele.

Ajeitou-se abrindo o pacote da camisinha e colocando, depois posicionou-se entre as pernas dela preenchendo-a e observando como ela apertava os lábios, as mãos no lençol e os olhos para não fazer qualquer barulho. Inclinou-se beijando as pontinhas dos mamilos eriçados, subindo para o pescoço enquanto se movimentava. Já ela tinha as mãos nas costas dele e as unhas cravadas em sua pele, tentando não fazer barulho alto. Deixava escapar leves gemidos, que o excitavam ainda mais e o faziam ir mais fundo nela.

Deixou-se ser beijada quando ele o fez, soltando um forte gemido que estava preso. Sugou os lábios dele, antes de voltar a mergulhar sua língua naquela boca deliciosa. Sussurrou o nome dele diversas vezes quando sentiu-se perto da libertação. Ele de alguma forma colocou a mão entre os dois para poder esfregar o clitóris dela e fazê-la chegar, já que ele estava bem perto disso.

Com um aperto de pernas e unhas, Bella sentiu a explosão em seu interior e Edward a acompanhou caindo suado em cima dela. Preguiçosamente depois de alguns beijos, arrastaram-se para o banheiro, tomando um rápido banho antes de voltar para a cama. Com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele, Bella deixou um beijo ali antes de adormecer, mais uma noite nos braços do seu melhor presente.

~x~

O principal presente de Edward para Bella, além do anel, era passar o Ano Novo em New York. A morena estava empolgada para passar uma semana apenas com seu namorado, fazendo programa de casal e sem se preocupar com mais nada além de um com o outro. Ele não havia contado todos os planos para a semana deles, mas tinha lhe pedido para levar um ou dois vestidos longos. Mas o que ela mais queria era patinar no Central Park, achava isso tão romântico e gostaria de fazer com Edward.

Dia 29 pela tarde pegaram um avião para New York e em uma hora estavam na _The Big Apple_. Foram para o hotel na Times Square, DoubleTree, onde rapidamente estavam no quarto, deitados na cama e comendo chocolates deixados ali.

- O que você quer fazer hoje? – Edward perguntou apoiando o cotovelo na cama e a cabeça nas mãos, olhando-a.

- Ir ao Central Park patinar – ela sentou-se rapidamente. – E depois tomar chocolate quente.

- Você e sua patinação – ele sorriu. – Então troque de roupa, que eu vou arranjar um táxi.

Bella trocou rapidamente de roupa, colocou uma camisa de manga comprida, calça jeans escura, jaqueta, tênis, luvas e um cachecol. _**(Look: **__polyv . re / _112vFTX) Colocou seu iPhone no bolso da jaqueta, amarrou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, passou um gloss e saiu, encontrando Edward esperando-a com um sorriso. Desceram encontrando o táxi já a espera deles e em alguns minutos caminhavam pelo Central Park.

Chegaram ao Wollman Rink com o sol se pondo e Bella sorriu brilhantemente, quase saltando para cima e para baixo. Edward riu baixinho beijando a cabeça dela, com o braço em torno do seu ombro. Pagaram pelos patins e se misturaram entre os casais, jovens e crianças que patinavam.

- Patinar aqui é bem diferente de Boston – ela o puxou pelos braços, patinando de costas lentamente.

- Se você diz – ele sorriu entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela.

- Estou muito feliz com isso Edward, feliz por você estar aqui comigo. Parece um sonho, ainda mais com esses pequenos flocos de neve caindo.

- Você está linda com esse sorriso e os flocos em seu cabelo – a puxando para perto, Edward beijou-a sentindo os lábios frios dela ficarem aquecidos.

- Vamos patinar em Boston mesmo assim quando voltarmos – Bella sussurrou voltando a beijá-lo.

Passaram mais de uma hora patinando, até que eles começaram a ficar cansados. Depois de pegarem os seus sapatos, caminharam calmamente pelo Central Park, observando as pessoas, falando sobre qualquer coisa ou simplesmente em um silêncio confortável. Quando Bella reclamou de fome, saíram do parque encontrando uma Starbucks por perto.

Pediram chocolate quente, brownie de chocolate e sanduiches de frango e peru. Sentaram em uma mesa isolada, um ao lado do outro, comendo calmamente e tomando da sua bebida.

- Você tem espuma aqui – Bella riu apontando para o canto da boca de Edward – Deixa que eu tiro – aproximou-se fechando os lábios ali antes de migrar para os dele, beijando-o lentamente. O beijo tinha sabor de chocolate, e se eles não estivessem em um lugar público, não iriam parar tão cedo.

- Princesa, você me faz perder a sanidade – ele murmurou beijando-a uma última vez e afastando-se.

- Como se acontecesse apenas com você. É difícil manter as mãos e os lábios longe da sua pele, minha vontade é de trancar você em um quarto e te manter ali pela vida toda – ela disse piscando para ele e comendo um pedaço do seu sanduíche.

- Idem – ele riu beijando-a na bochecha. – Então o nosso jantar será isso, ou você quer ir em outro lugar?

- Não sei, estou um pouco cansada, podemos comprar umas tortinhas de maçã e de cereja aqui, se caso der fome.

- Tudo bem – sorriu para ela.

Quando terminaram, pediram as tortinhas e procuraram um táxi para voltar ao hotel. Chegaram no hotel perto das 21hrs. Bella caminhou direto para o banheiro, tirando suas roupas e abrindo o chuveiro. Não demorou para Edward se juntar a ela, com sua ereção pressionando suas costas.

- Vamos nos divertir com mãos e lábios princesa? – ele murmurou antes de beijar sua nuca que estava exposta pelo coque que ela tinha feito com o cabelo.

- Hum... – foi tudo o que ela respondeu, pois não conseguia formar palavras tendo Edward pressionando-a contra a parede, com lábios em sua nuca e uma mão acariciando entre suas pernas.

Inclinando a cabeça para trás, Bella gemeu quando ele tocou seu clitóris em movimentos circulares. Ele beijava, sugava e mordiscava seu pescoço, era a melhor sensação que ela já tinha sentido. Cada vez que estava nos braços dele era melhor, nunca poderia se cansar disso.

- Você está tão quente e ficando bem molhada para mim – colocou um dedo em seu interior, virando-o dentro dela. – Isso princesa, geme pra mim – sussurrou e ela tremeu com isso.

Colocava e tirava o dedo lentamente, depois adicionou outro, aumentando um pouco o ritmo. Quando ela estava bem molhada a pediu para virar e ajoelhou-se, colocando uma perna dela sobre seu ombro e beijando o interior de sua coxa. Bella respirava rápido, gemendo e tentando não desviar o olhar da visão de Edward saboreando dela com a boca.

A língua dele era mágica, fazia coisas que ela jamais imaginou que poderia ser feito, entrava nela, lambia suas _paredes_, rodeava seu clitóris e o sugava com força. Era como uma explosão de sensações em seu interior, seu ventre apertado e estômago gelado, gemeu seu nome quando ele dedicou-se a colocar os dedos em seu interior novamente, mas dessa vez os movendo rápido, deixando sua boca trabalhar em seu clitóris dolorido e que ansiava por seu orgasmo.

Edward deleitava-se em tê-la contorcendo e gemendo pelo o que ele estava fazendo, algo dentro de si o deixava mais do que feliz em proporcionar prazer a Bella, e nesse caminho poder ter o corpo delicioso dela ao seu dispor. Arrastou os dentes pela pele delicada dela, entortando os dedos em seu interior, tocando no ponto que ele sabia que a fazia vir. Escutou Bella gemendo seu nome e apertar as mãos em seus cabelos, enquanto ela veio em seus dedos e boca.

Com a respiração pesada, Bella tentou não cair com a sensação de geleia que suas pernas tinham, apoiou-se nos braços de Edward enquanto ele lhe dava banho calmamente. Era um dos orgasmos mais explosivos que ela tinha sentido e que a consumiu tanto, tentou se recuperar para retribuir o que ele fez, mas teve uma ideia melhor. Terminaram de tomar banho e se secaram no quarto.

Antes que ele pudesse colocar suas roupas, Bella pediu para que se sentasse no canto da cama, ele o fez observando-a ir até ele completamente nua e com os cabelos soltos. Engoliu em seco quando ela se inclinou sobre seu corpo, apoiando as mãos em suas coxas e beijando-o. Suas línguas se enroscavam e ele colocou uma mão na nuca dela para que pudesse beijá-la com mais profundidade.

Bella suspirou separando-se dele, mordeu levemente os lábios e sorriu enquanto descia seu corpo até ficar de joelhos. O fez separar as pernas e se acomodou ali, segurando seu membro duro com uma mão e a outra acariciava sua coxa com o mesmo movimento. Lambeu os lábios antecipando o sabor dele, colocou a ponta da língua para fora lambendo a ponta da cabeça. Edward sibilou apoiando suas mãos na cama e observando-a coloca-lo na boca centímetro por centímetro. Era uma ótima visão.

Cada vez que ela fazia sexo oral nele, era como ir ao paraíso, sempre era melhor, ela ficava melhor. Os lábios pressionavam na medida certa, os dentes roçavam levemente na sua pele sensível fazendo seu corpo tremer, a língua rodeava e lambia os lugares que deveria. Isso quando ela não descia a boca para seus testículos que o deixava tenso com a maravilhosa sensação que lhe causava.

Respirou fundo gemendo baixo quando Bella afundou as unhas em suas coxas, sugando fortemente e fazendo barulho quando sua boca o soltou. Ela sorriu para ele lambendo seu pau debaixo para cima diversas vezes.

- Você está... me matando... Bella – ele disse com a respiração entrecortada.

- Estou me divertindo – ela fez um bico.

- Se divirta... mas por favor... eu preciso gozar – a voz dele estava rouca por todo o prazer que lhe tomava. Seu sangue já fervia querendo chegar ao ápice.

- Tudo bem, seu pedido é uma ordem – Bella piscou e o colocou novamente na boca, agora movimentando a cabeça rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo que uma de suas mãos brincavam com as bolas dele.

Cantarolava com a boca trabalhando, ela adorava fazer isso, se sentia poderosa deixando-o _vulnerável_ aos seus movimentos. Como vê-lo pedir para gozar e querendo que ela lhe desse isso. Sugava forte e apertava os lábios, enquanto subia e descia nele. Em alguns minutos ele sentiu a pressão familiar e murmurou que estava vindo, ela continuou com ele na boca até que cada gota foi derramada em sua garganta, esperou um pouco para tirá-lo da boca e sorriu olhando-o com a testa um pouco suada, o rosto corado e a respiração forte.

Deitou na cama puxando-o para junto de si, esperou até que ele estivesse estabilizado a respiração antes de beijá-lo. Ela não estava satisfeita e queria montar nele, como gostava. Era sua posição favorita, apoiar as mãos no corpo dele e se movimentar da maneira que desejava. Ficaram nos beijos e toques por alguns minutos, até que o sentiu ficando duro contra si.

- Eu quero montar em você – Bella sussurrou o fazendo gemer baixo.

- Não vou chegar em 2013 assim princesa – ele riu puxando-a para ficar por cima dele. Beijando-a por mais alguns minutos, Bella já sentia sua boceta _doer_ com a vontade de tê-lo profundamente em seu corpo. Perguntou onde ele tinha deixado as camisinhas e saiu rapidamente da cama para pegar um pacote dentro da mala dele.

Subiu na cama, abrindo o pacote e enrolando nele, ajeitou-se para que o membro dele estivesse na sua entrada. Desceu fechando os olhos para a deliciosa sensação que era se sentir preenchida por ele. Apoiou as mãos no peito dele, movimentando-se lento e depois rápido, sorrindo para ele. Edward a segurou pela cintura deixando que ela comandasse os movimentos.

Ficaram minutos assim até que Bella teve a ideia de pedi-lo para se sentar, enrolou os braços no pescoço dele. Ele gostou dessa nova posição onde poderia tomar os seios dela com a boca, fazendo-a gemer quando sugou um de seus mamilos e roçou os dentes na pontinha. Os dedos dela enrolados eu seus cabelos perto da nuca, puxavam cada vez que sentia uma onda de prazer percorrer seus nervos. Era o céu.

Bella chamou pelo nome de Edward quando a pressão voltou, e suas paredes se apertaram em torno dele que se esforçou para vir junto a ela, não foi ao mesmo tempo, mas alguns segundos depois. O nome dela saiu repetidamente de seus lábios, enquanto apertava o corpo suado dela ao seu. Bella deitou e ele levantou para tirar a camisinha e jogar no lixo. Ela estava sonolenta e o chamou para se deitar, ele não hesitou puxando o cobertor.

Deitou-se puxando-a para perto de si, beijando sua testa e adormecendo.

~x~

No dia seguinte eles não fizeram muita coisa além de caminhar na Times Square e almoçar no Mc Donalds. Era difícil para Edward negar qualquer coisa que Bella pedisse com os olhos brilhantes e um bico nos lábios. Quando terminaram de almoçar, caminharam por perto, observando lojas, turistas e rindo de qualquer coisa engraçada.

Edward disse a ela seus planos para noite, o que a fez quase derrubá-lo com um abraço ao ouvir que eles iriam para a Broadway assistir ao musical Chicago e depois jantar. Era tudo escolha dele, que queria dar a ela a noite digna de uma princesa, ou melhor, rainha. Voltaram para o hotel perto das 5 da tarde, onde Bella tomou maior parte do tempo para se arrumar, Edward tomou banho enquanto ela fazia maquiagem e quando saiu ela arrumava os cabelos. Foi se vestir na sala ao lado do quarto, para que tivesse a surpresa completa em vê-la pronta.

E assim foi, quando ela apareceu deslumbrante em seu vestido azul, sapatos bege, o cabelo meio preso e os olhos bem marcados pela maquiagem. **_(Look: __polyv . re / _10WOvH9)** Bella suspirou olhando-o naquele smoking, o cabelo dele naturalmente bagunçado, estava domado, penteado elegantemente. Sentiu seu interior queimar quando ele se aproximou beijando suavemente seus lábios.

- Deslumbrante. É assim que você está princesa. Nunca vi nada mais bonito. Quero dizer... – sorriu torto acariciando a bochecha dela – apenas o seu corpo sem nenhuma peça de roupa é melhor.

- E você... estou com vontade de te jogar na cama e arrancar esse smoking, bagunçando o seu cabelo. Se não fosse um musical da Broadway, não iríamos sair desse quarto hoje – ele sussurrou beijando o queixo dele e depois seus lábios.

- Não coloque ideias na minha cabeça querida – riu afastando-se. – Pegue seu casaco, nosso táxi já deve estar nos esperando.

Não demorou muito para chegarem ao teatro da Broadway, Bella estava em pura felicidade, enquanto iam para os seus lugares. Edward tinha comprado ingressos premium, assim ficaram perto do palco. Passaram pelo musical com Bella segurando-o pelo braço e deixando beijos em sua bochecha, era como dar uma bicicleta para uma criança de Natal. Ela sorria e ele também, estava feliz por ela, e pelo momento que viviam.

Saíram de lá rumo ao restaurante que não ficava muito longe. Del Posto era elegante, com uma música de piano suave ao fundo, pessoas vestidas como se fossem para uma festa de alta sociedade. Isso não era tão estranho para a jovem Bella, já que fora a muitos desses jantares com seus pais. Deixaram seus casacos na entrada, antes de serem guiados até uma mesa privada.

Sentaram já com um garçom deixando o menu com eles. Bella deixou Edward escolher o vinho, pois ela não entendia muito disso. Juntos decidiram pedir os mesmos pratos, já que tinham gostos parecidos. O garçom voltou e eles fizeram seus pedidos. Em pouco tempo ele voltou com o vinho e a entrada, que era uma salada primavera com molho de ricota.

- Que lindo esse prato – Bella sussurrou para o prato colorido, a mistura parecia um pedaço de jardim. Edward sorriu para os olhos brilhantes dela, enquanto sorvia do seu vinho.

Comeram tranquilamente, a tempo do primeiro prato chegar. Um Espaguete com Caranguejo e Pimenta. À primeira vista parecia um pouco estranho, mas o sabor era delicioso e acompanhou o segundo copo do vinho. Entre uma garfada e outra, Edward segurava a mão de Bella que tinha o anel que ele lhe deu de Natal, o rodando tranquilamente. Ela sorriu quando percebeu o que ele fazia, piscando.

- Estava pensando sobre o que você disse no Natal – ele comentou terminando seu prato e colocando mais vinho em sua taça.

- Sobre? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha, mas já imaginava o que ele iria dizer.

- Sobre casamento. Você realmente quer casar depois da faculdade? Comigo? – Bella riu e suspirou.

- Sim, eu quero. Isso por acaso é um pedido de casamento?

- Não – Edward sorriu. – O seu pedido de casamento será incrível, mas tenho alguns anos para planejar.

- Tem que ser espetacular – ela brincou. A conversa deles foi interrompida quando o garçom trouxe o segundo prato. Costeletas de cordeiro com batata no açafrão. Bella provou um pedaço da carne, segurando um gemido que poderia ser constrangedor.

- Meu Deus isso está incrível – disse bebendo um pouco do vinho. – Já esteve aqui antes?

- Sim, em alguns jantares de negócio com clientes. Eu adorei e sabia que você também iria gostar – ele comeu um pedaço da batata com a carne, sorrindo para ela de boca fechada.

Quando terminaram, pediram morango como pré sobremesa e Petits Fours de sobremesa. Enquanto o garçom levava os pedidos, Edward pegou a mão de Bella, e entrelaçou seus dedos.

- Você é tão linda – disse acariciando o dorso da mão dela. – Sempre digo isso, mas é tão bom olhar para você. Os seus olhos são expressivos, é difícil se deixar enganar por você, porque quando você está sendo sincera eles brilham, quando algo te incomoda eles ficam apagados, e quando mente você os desvia a cada 10 segundos para um ponto diferente. Olhar para eles é como mergulhar em um mar de emoções, e é assim que eu me sinto, completamente imerso nos seus e nos meus sentimentos. E isso é muito bom.

Bella sentiu seu coração bater forte com o comentário dele. Nunca tinham falado daquela forma com ela, descrito seu olhar de uma forma tão intensa. Ela apertou os dedos dele com os seus, sorrindo de forma doce e com os olhos um pouco lacrimejados.

- Eu amo tanto você. Tudo o que você é, seu sorriso, seu olhar, sua amizade, o homem que você é, que é generoso, divertido, é sério quando precisa, sabe me fazer sorrir quando nada mais o faz. Eu não poderia amar alguém melhor do que você Edward – ela limpou uma lágrima que ameaçou cair e sorriu. – Viu, você me deixou emocionada.

- Eu te amo Bella. E não imaginava que o meu fim de ano seria assim, tão incrível – ele beijou seus dedos antes do garçom chegar com os morangos.

Eles foram cortados em rodelas e servidos em uma xícara com um caldo agridoce. Comeram em silêncio, os sentimentos flutuando entre os dois. O garçom deixou as caixinhas de Petits Fours, e após a sobremesa, Edward pediu a conta. Saíram logo depois, caminhando um pouco pela cidade que estava bem movimentada. Bella tinha o braço interligado ao dele, e a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

- Você gostou da noite? – ele perguntou passando seu braço em torno dela.

- Amei, não poderia ser melhor – respondeu apertando-se mais nele.

- Fico muito feliz, princesa. Eu vou viver para fazer você completamente feliz – ela parou de andar e olhou para ele.

- Você jura? Tenho um pouco de medo que você encontre uma mulher da sua idade, e que canse de mim – a voz dela era baixa e um pouco vulnerável.

- Eu juro princesa. Você foi feita para mim, nenhuma mulher nesse Mundo pode tomar o seu lugar – segurou o rosto dela beijando-a. – Eu te amo Bella, mais do que já imaginei que poderia amar.

- Eu te amo Edward – ela disse voltando a beijá-lo com força, envolvendo os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

Correram até um táxi, e tentavam não se tocar muito, pois a excitação entre eles estava cada vez maior. Chegaram rapidamente ao hotel, e passaram boa parte da noite mostrando um ao outro como se amavam através de toques, gemidos e prazer.

~x~

Dia 31 de Dezembro veio com um clima frio e muito mais pessoas pelas ruas de New York, principalmente na Times Square. Bella observava o movimento através de um espaço na cortina do hotel, com um lindo sorriso no rosto. Edward ainda estava adormecido com lençol fora do seu corpo e sua bonita bunda para o ar. A garota riu baixinho e mordeu a bochecha segurando as mãos para parar a vontade de bater na bunda dele.

Silenciosamente foi para o banheiro, ligando o chuveiro em um banho quase quente para acalmar seus músculos que foram muito utilizados nos últimos dias. O cheiro de sabonete começou a tomar conta do espaço junto com a fumaça. Pouco tempo depois Edward acordou sentindo falta do corpo ao seu lado, e com o som do chuveiro ligado, saiu rapidamente da cama para se juntar a ela.

- Bom dia – ele disse entrando no banheiro e logo estava com ela sob o jato de água.

- Boa tarde na verdade – Bella riu aconchegando-se nele que envolveu os braços em seu corpo. – Já passa de 1 da tarde.

- Dormimos tarde, ou cedo – os lábios dele estavam em seu ombro distribuindo pequenos beijos e mordidas.

- Sim – ela sussurrou inclinando a cabeça para o lado e se esquecendo de tudo quando os dedos dele encontraram suas dobras acariciando-a.

Dois orgasmos e muitos beijos depois, eles saíram do banheiro com o estômago roncando de fome, decidiram almoçar no restaurante do hotel mesmo, para depois irem a Times Square. Vestindo-se rapidamente desceram para o almoço, onde ocuparam uma mesa com privacidade. Riram, conversaram e comeram rapidamente. _**(Look: **__polyv . re / _VqPdzB)

Saindo do hotel, andaram pela Times Square observando decoração, as pessoas, parando para comprar chocolates que Bella devorou em instantes. Era o melhor ultimo dia do ano que poderiam ter. As apresentações musicais já tinham começado e perto das 5 da tarde, encontraram um bom lugar em uma das grades, onde Bella ficou encostada com Edward atrás dela, protegendo-a de qualquer um que tentasse chegar perto dela.

Ele a observava cantar todas as músicas da _moda,_ nesse aspecto ele se achava bem mais velho, era completamente fora do que estava no topo da Billboard. Sempre foi o tipo de homem que preferia uma boa música clássica ou algo antigo, como Beattles. Mas estava feliz por ela sorrir e se divertir, abraçando-a, beijando uma vez ou outra, não tinha muita pele dela para ver já que Bella estava completamente empacotada, com luvas, cachecol e sobretudo.

As horas passaram, Bella teve fome e convenceu Edward a comer salsicha empanada com chocolate quente de um carrinho que estava perto deles. Ele estava meio hesitante, por comer qualquer coisa feita no meio da rua, mas ela com seu charme, biquinho e um pouco de birra, o fez provar do salgado coberto de ketchup e mostarda.

- Viu, não é ruim – ela sorriu limpando uma mancha de mostarda do canto dos seus lábios com um beijo.

- Sim, é até gostoso – correspondeu ao sorriso beijando os lábios dela.

- Mas eu ainda estou com fome – fez um bico. – Quero outro – ele riu esperando que o dono do carrinho terminasse de atender outros clientes e pediu mais um salgado para ela.

Agora faltava pouco menos de 15 minutos para meia-noite, os casais se juntavam, cantavam, amigos se abraçavam e famílias se divertiam. Bella olhava para as luzes, imaginando se tudo era passageiro, ela não queria que fosse. Ele tinha jurado que ela era feita para ele, mas estar aqui, ter seu amor a segurando, sussurrando em seu ouvido e amando-a era tudo o que sempre quis, apenas muito assustador. Não percebeu que seus pensamentos formaram lágrimas em seus olhos.

- O que foi amor? Você está bem? Está sentindo alguma coisa? Quer voltar para o hotel? – Edward disse alarmado ao notar o rosto dela molhado.

- O que? Não, eu só estava pensando em umas coisas – ela disse observando-o limpar suas lágrimas.

- Para te fazer chorar, deve ser algo triste.

- Edward, me promete que isso não é passageiro? Que daqui uns meses você não vai enjoar de mim – ela murmurou olhando para baixo.

- Princesa, já não falamos disso? – sussurrou segurando o queixo de Bella, levantando-o para olhar seus lindos olhos – Isso não é passageiro meu amor. Eu te amo, você é perfeita para mim, a minha metade. Vou passar meus dias te provando que eu não quero outra, se isso for necessário. Jamais poderia trocar você, ou enjoar de você. Já vi muitos lados seus Bella, a birrenta, feliz, menina, mulher, irritada, triste, eu te vi crescer e ficar tão linda. Quero ver você amadurecer mais, ir a faculdade, trabalhar, e no final do dia sempre terminar entre meus braços e me contando sobre tudo o que você fez.

- Eu te amo Edward, tanto, mas é tudo tão bonito e perfeito que minha mente entra em parafuso e meu medo de adolescente toma conta. Desculpe parecer tão insegura.

- Tudo bem amor, eu entendo - ele sorriu beijando a ponta do seu nariz gelado.

- Você é perfeito – o beijou lentamente e anunciaram que faltava um minuto para a virada.

- Quais seus desejos para 2013? – ele perguntou segurando seu rosto.

- Estar com você sempre, entrar para a faculdade e ser feliz. E os seus? – Bella envolveu as mãos no pescoço dele.

- Também quero estar com você, ser muito feliz ao seu lado, beijar muito você, te amar bastante e que os negócios da agência cresçam cada vez mais – ela sorriu para os desejos que a envolviam.

-Vamos começar a contagem regressiva – anunciaram e os dois se viraram para olhar a bola cair.

_Dez._

_Nove._

_Oito._

_Sete._

_Seis._

_Cinco._

_Quatro._

_Três._

_Dois._

_Um._

No _um_, Edward puxou Bella para um beijo. O beijo que transmitia todos os desejos de ano novo, à vontade de estarem juntos em 2013 e em todos os próximos anos. O desejo de felicidade, de amor, de fazer o outro bem. Ele queria cuidar dela nesse ano que chegava, fazê-la se sentir amada e nunca mais sofrer por amor. Ela queria estar com ele a cada dia, afastar todas as oferecidas e acordar em seus braços o máximo que pudesse.

- Feliz Ano Novo – disseram juntos, rindo em seguida e beijando novamente.

Com o Ano Novo vem os novos começos e essa era a oportunidade deles começarem a vida juntos.

Nada e nem ninguém poderia mudar isso.

**~ FIM ~**

* * *

**Tão fofinhos, fiquei apegada nesses dois personagens, mas esse é o único outtake que eu tenho planejado para essa One.  
**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado e ficaria muito feliz em ver a opinião de vocês sobre isso.  
**

**Volto com uma O/s no Valentine's Day, mas não será aqui em ToT.  
**

**Beijos e nos vemos  
**

**xx  
**


End file.
